Foolish Games
by LittleKitsune9410
Summary: Follow Serenity as she becomes a member of the vampire society that she has waited so long to meet. Living on the surface with humans for the past several hundred years has endeared them to her. Will she choose to be on the side of her vampire brethren or with the human race that she has spent so much of her life with? Timeline focuses on the first 4 years right after Yu escapes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my very first fanfiction. I have been wanting to write one for a few years now, but have just never had the confidence to do so! Anyways, I do not own any of the characters or the story except for that of my OC! This is going to be slow for a while as I get used to writing my ideas and thoughts out for your reading pleasure (or punishment; you might hate it). Please let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

Immortality, deathlessness, eternity; all words associated with mythical beings known as vampires. In the world we live in, the world _I_ live in, they are not some fairy tale creatures that are romanticized or horror movie beasts that are only a part of our nightmares. In my world, vampires are real. They are real and they are now at the top of the food chain.

The world was not always this way; humans have been the leaders of the world for hundreds generations until just recently. The one thing that can always be said about the human populace is that they love to meddle. They thirst for knowledge, power, and control. It is this drive to unveil the unknown that ultimately caused their own destruction. In 2012, a group of scientists created something they should not have; a deadly virus that ravaged the globe and killed most of the population that was over the age of thirteen years old. It was during this time that many strange creatures began to emerge from what most would consider the pits of hell (many of the creatures that crawled out of the earth aren't exactly the friendliest things) and start to wreak havoc on the surface. Naturally, the vampires also emerged and claimed power swiftly. What remained of humanity was quickly subjugated and brought back underground under the pretense of being protected by the vampires in exchange for a food source; human blood. Humans were now no different than the cattle they raised for slaughter to sustain themselves in the past. Thus, the vampires coined the term livestock, to which humans are now referred as.

Personally, I find it all to be rather drab and a bit contradicting. I have roamed the earth for several centuries before any of this happened. The one thing I can say is that the surface was far more beautiful before all of this happened. I was very partial to the human race and the Earth prior to this destruction. However, unlike most vampires and other hell creatures, I was able to survive on the surface much easier as my camouflage was much more efficient. So what am I, you might ask? Well, I'm a vampire also. But only half. As far as I know, I am the only hybrid to this date. What family I did have has long since left me shortly after it was revealed to me what I am. My father was a full blooded vampire who somehow came to the surface and survived. Somehow, he was able to impregnate a human and I was the result. Naturally she died in child birth. The only explanation I have for no one figuring out what he and I were is the fact that it was so long ago; modern science simply was not what it is today. I lived like any normal child, with the exception that I was advanced in all that I did. By age four, I was reading, writing, and speaking with the grace of a well-seasoned and highly educated adult human. Like humans, I aged. My life was sustained by human foods, drinks, and medicines.

It was when I hit the wonderful age of 19 that I began my transformation. I was lounging about our manor after my lessons with our private tutors when it all began. The memory is very foggy to me, but the one thing that stood out among all else was the thirst; it was consuming and I very much felt like my insides were on fire. My throat felt full of sand. All the water in the world was not helping to get rid of the horrid sensations that were coursing through every fiber of my being. I must have been screaming because I vaguely remember father arriving at the scene with dread written clearly on his face. I remember him offering his wrist to me. It wasn't until he took his dull sterling silver letter opener out of his vest pocket and opened his flesh to me that I understood. So many odd things over the years came crashing to the forefront of my memories. Fathers absent appetite and his love for wine, the many servants of our home that seemed to occasionally leave one night and never return, and many other oddities that I had never thought very hard on, including his odd colored eyes. When the smell of his blood hit my olfactory epithelium my thirst peaked, and I lost any and all control over my body. I was horrified at what I was doing, but I could not stop myself.

* * *

My father spent the next several years teaching me the ways of a vampire and studying the peculiarity of my maverick hybrid self. I did not have the vulnerability of a normal vampire. Sunlight did not bother me and I did not solely require human blood to survive. My father's blood was sustaining enough, for the most part. I occasionally had no choice but to partake in human blood consumption, but I also did not have to drink near as often as he. Human food no longer provided me with any nutritional value but I could stomach it in times of necessity, mainly to not draw attention to myself from the humans. Father trained me to get used to my new body; my strength and agility. Sadly, the one thing he was unable to beat out of me was my old human clumsiness. He eventually gave up trying as it made me seem more human, another asset to my survival. As a hybrid, I am able to retract my canines so that they do not stand out as much. It also helps me to not puncture my lips. (I suppose my mouth is clumsy also.) Perhaps my favorite thing about me that has stayed from when I was still fully human are my eyes. They only turn crimson when I feed and slowly bleed back into their original color during the next thirty minutes or so. My father always gushed about my eyes. He would tell me they like two brilliantly dark amethysts sparkling up at him. It turns out that the color of my eyes give one of my biggest secrets away about my greatest asset as a hybrid, a gift that will come to aid me greatly in my quest of survival. However, that is another story for another time, and ultimately what caused me to lose my father.

Once my father was no longer with me and I was on my own, I survived fairly well. Like the humans, and also something my father pounded into my brain since my birth, I had a quest for knowledge. I learned everything I could about anything. I learned to speak the many different languages of the humans, the different religions, the myths, legends, medicine, modern science as it advanced, etc. I traveled all over the world and I rarely found myself bored. However, after a few centuries I was beginning to get tired of losing the friends I had made. I moved around often as to not raise suspicion at my agelessness. I had met and spent time with thousands. I adored the humans and their tenacity for life just as much as I hated the darker parts of their genetic makeup that made them kill one another and perform heinous acts to their own race. When the end of their short little world came crashing down around them, I was distraught, but I could not help some of the excitement that bubbled forth when I heard the whispered words of humans speaking of vampires. I was finally going to get to meet some of my kind, or at least, my father's kind. However, what I did not expect was that all the things that aided me so very well over the past thousand years….. all those things that enabled me to fit in with the humans? It was not very helpful in constructing relationships with my vampire brethren. At first glance, and in many cases upon further inspection, I could be considered human. I had to kill the first few that I met, just in order to stay alive. For some time after that, I simply stayed in the shadows and observed my distant relation and their interactions with the humans so that I may learn to fit in a little better. I was at war with myself on which side to take in this odd new world that had exploded into existence around me. However, I was determined to make some kind of connection with the other half of myself.

The day came when I had finally built up enough confidence and intel to try and approach another group of vampires that seemed to be a little more organized and friendly with one another. This particular group was rather large and far reaching from what I could tell; they seemed to have formed a hierarchy of sorts. Things were going rather smoothly with my approach and my confidence started to swell even more. As luck would have it, it was shortly after that when things went to hell in a handbasket, literally. As it turns out, vampires are not very trusting beings. I also seem to have greatly misjudged their true view of humans, since that must but what they assume I am. The end result to my quest is where I find myself currently; perched precariously atop a sword with my own two daggers pressed against the throat of the swords owner, Ferid Bathory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Alright, chapter numero dos is done! Thanks for the follows, likes, and reviews that I received. I have found that this anime is so easy for me to write about. I certainly hope it stays that way. Ferid is a pretty complex character. I hope I capture him in a way that does justice to his creator, but that also encompasses my interpretation of him as well. Also, I will not follow the exact vampire guidelines that are set out by this particular creator.**

 **SuperWolf1967: Thank you for your kind words. I am glad you have enjoyed the story thus far.**

 **As always, I do not own Owari No Seraph, nor it's wonderful characters. I only own my OC and those to be. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Serenity

The one thing that both the vampires and the humans have in common is that they rarely see each other as individuals. The vampires see humans as livestock, and rarely notice the fine details that make each human different from one another and fairly unique as individuals. The humans view vampires as bloodsucking monsters and also fail to bother with any details of each individual. For example, one of the main features of the vampire species as defined by the humans are the red eyes. All vampires have red eyes. Well I'm here to tell you that is simply not exactly true. Red is a single color and while all vampires do have some form of red eyes, each one is unique in some way or another, whether it be shade, size, depth, etc. You get my point.

For example, I am currently being entranced by a pair of bright burning red eyes that are holding a good deal of disdain, and even a bit of disbelief, to the current owners' situation in which he finds himself. Ferid Bathory has a set of irises on him that closely resemble the color of maraschino cherries that the humans at one time were so fond of eating with their frozen treats. What were those things called? Ice creams or something like that? Eh, well anyways, his eyes are very intense and I find myself losing confidence in my decision to approach such a powerful vampire. At first, I thought he would somehow recognize what I was and be a bit more accepting. When I first started speaking he had regarded me with cold but curious eyes. I hadn't even gotten to my name before I found myself dodging blows that would knock a human out fairly quickly. If he was surprised at my quick reflexes, he certainly didn't show it. He had wasted no time in drawing his sword and trying to cut me down. I continued to dodge his blows and decided I needed to defuse the situation as quickly as possible, especially when he managed to graze my cheek with his blade. So here I am, trying to maintain balance on his sword with my daggers pressed against his throat. I could feel my old human clumsiness starting to affect my balance and knew if I didn't do something, I would end up on my ass and maybe even graced with a sword through the stomach so I let out a shaky sigh and a quick string of words.

"Please, I don't want to kill you Lord Ferid," I breathed out. My Japanese was a little rusty and I am sure my western accent was clearly heard. "I just wanted to talk to you," I mumbled while giving him my best pouty face. Immediately after I spoke his face became a blank canvas, I couldn't even read the emotion in his eyes.

"Remove yourself from my sword, you trite little brat," he spat at me. Judging by his words, I felt it safe to assume he was still irritated with me, but I no longer felt killing intent rolling off of him, so I complied, although not as gracefully as I would have liked. It was no easy task, landing on a sword in a manner that one could balance on it, and to dismount was even more difficult. When my feet hit the ground, I stumbled backwards and ended up on my butt, as I feared would happen. My eyes immediately snapped to his in fear that he would take advantage of my vulnerable position, but he was once again regarding me with curious eyes. I stood up and brushed myself off, more out of nerves than necessity. If I was human, I would feel like my heart was about to beat out of my chest. When I glanced back up at him through my dark, long lashes, he had a friendly smile on his face and his eyes had brightened considerably. He looked quite cheerful when he spoke.

"What is your name, dear child?" His voice was smooth and pleasant, full of mirth and laughter. I shivered, and my hackles raised. This man may appear to be friendly, but he is very dangerous. Regardless, I decided it would be in my best interest to keep his sudden change of mood going.

I bowed my head to him and spoke softly, "My name is Serenity, my lord." I clenched my jaw in sudden annoyance. I am not used to speaking to others as if they are superior to me, but I am desperate for some kind of connection with these people. To make things a bit easier on myself, I lengthened my canines and allowed them to poke into my bottom lip slightly so that he may see them. I knew I was going to be receiving the third degree, so anything that would aid me in letting him know we are one in the same, despite my outward appearance, would help me to gain his trust. Luckily, my previous clumsiness seems to have somehow endeared him to me. I am sure he now assumes that I am not as threatening as he previously believed. He will come to regret the assumption one day. Ferid was rather suddenly in front of me, damn my wondering mind, and I felt his finger under my chin and thumb at my bottom lip. He guided my face upwards from its bowed position and with his other hand twirled a piece of my long wavy cerulean locks around his fingers. He was looking down at me, eyes sliding lazily over my features as he studied me, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. As he so kindly referred to me earlier, I must look quite childlike in the face. Despite being 19 years young when I stopped aging, I have always been rather short, coming in at a whopping 5'2". I have large expressive eyes that are heavily framed by dark lashes. My lips are rather round and pouty, often used against my father when I wanted something. My cerulean hair falls messily around my face in gentle beach curls, which I keep parted at the side. The only thing that proves I am far from a child is the shape of my body. I am petite, with a delicate bone structure and a small waist, but I have annoyingly shapely hips. My father's female servants would often tell me my hips were perfect for childbearing. I would have made a wonderful mother. My breasts are nothing special, but nothing to scoff at. Anything much more than a handful is waste, as I was always told, and I have just a little extra to spare.

The feeling of a thumb traveling across my lower lip startled me back into reality and my eyes met Ferids. He had moved his face closer in his observation of me, and I could feel the tickle of his breath across my face. His thumb grazed the tip of one my fangs. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and naturally, he smirked.

"Well, aren't you quite the enigma, my darling," he laughed, "you have the appearance of a human, yet possess a pair of teeth that would allow you to consume blood. Your eyes are violet, and your scent is…. strange." Ferid proceeded to take the hand that was tangled in my hair and brush the strands behind my ear. He cocked an eyebrow up at his discovery. I have pointed ears, but not nearly as dramatic as his, or other vampires for that matter. He took a step back and his eyes swept over the rest of me slowly as he took in my attire. He cocked his head to the side in thought. I am not wearing the clothes of livestock nor the bright white clothes of a noble. Instead, I have on a simple black lace romper that has a plummeting vneck front and semi translucent long sleeves. The romper is accented with purple lace at the bottoms and edges. With it I wear a simple pair of thigh high boots. Being so short, there is only a flash of skin on my legs between the top of my boots and the bottoms of my romper. I frowned as he continued to observe me. _When a man is prettier than you, it does a number to your self-esteem,_ I thought sourly as I took in Ferids appearance. He had beautiful long hair; it was an odd mix of silver and white, tied up with a black ribbon. He was tall, almost a foot taller than myself, and slender. His clothing screamed power and royalty. A finger tapping gently against my nose brought my attention back to the present and I looked up to see him grinning down kindly at me. I really need to work on paying better attention, as he had started speaking and I missed the first half of what he had said.

"I-I'm sorry?" I stammered out. He simply laughed at me again.

"I was just inquiring of what exactly you are?" he asked patiently. I stared at him for a moment, gathering my thoughts. For some reason, I felt the need to play dumb, and hide my true self from him. He did not need to know that I was a hybrid. Not yet anyways.

"Well my lord, I am a vampire. At least, that is what I have always believed. You see, I am not from here. I travelled from over the seas. I have been by myself for quite some time and I was hoping to find others like me. When I found this place, I found you, and the others," was my soft reply. _Good thinking Serenity, play stupid and let him take the reins,_ I thought to myself. For good measure I stuck my bottom lip out slightly and put on my best pouty face again. Ferid kept a smile on his face, and thought for a few moments about what I had just told him.

"How intriguing. It is not often that other vampires can back me into a corner, you must be quite powerful. That or you got lucky. Who is your sire, dear girl?" Ferid asked rather enthusiastically. _Dammit! I didn't think this far ahead when I decided to do this!_ I was at a loss for what to say so I decided to continue to play stupid.

"I'm sorry Lord Ferid, but I am unsure of the answer to that. I came here to learn about what I am. As I told you before, I have been alone for a long time, and there are many things that I do not remember." _There. Please stop asking me questions now,_ I grumbled in my head. If Ferid thought that I was lying, he did not show it. Instead he patted me on the head and took my hand in his.

"Come, I will take you to my queen, Krul Tepes. Perhaps she will be able to shed some light on your situation," he said and started pulling me along. Relieved that he was done asking me questions, I gladly followed. During the trip there, Ferid spent the time explaining the area to me. I was glancing around at things curiously, particularly the children that were walking in groups to a designated area in which they donated blood. They were not treated very kindly by the other vampires that were floating about.

It was obvious just how expendable humans were to some vampires when we came to a scuffle as we got further into the underground City. A vampire was dangling a young, dark haired, human child by his throat over a fairly large drop off. My first reaction was to immediately rescue this boy and kill that cruel vampire, but before I could launch myself forward, Ferids voice stopped me.

"What's going on here?" he called out, sounding bored. I was grateful for his interruption. I would have to learn better self-control if I was going to fit in here. As we approached, the vampire thrust the boy away from him, and he hit the ground. Another young boy came rushing over to us. He was a beautiful little thing, with messy blonde locks and brilliant blue eyes.

"Lord Ferid!" He exclaimed. I took a step back as I watched this exchange.

"Ah, young Mika," Ferid drawled, "what's all the fuss about?" The young boy did not seem to fear Ferid in the least. He actually seemed quite comfortable with him. I found this intriguing. Perhaps not all vampires hated humans.

"Oh nothing, just one of my family members causing trouble again," the blonde boy said. _Was this a regular occurrence? How odd._ Ferid sighed.

"That must be so stressful. Poor Mika. I know," Ferid leaned forward to cup the boys face in his hand, "why don't you come by my mansion again tonight." I had to maintain some serious control over my facial features. My jaw almost dropped. _What is the absolute hell is this?! Is Ferid gay? More importantly why in the heavens would he want a little boy?!_ My mind was a whirlwind of beyond pissed off, but I kept me features schooled.

"I would like that," the boy smiled up at him as he spoke. _No little boy, NO! What is wrong with you?_ I was appalled.

"As would I dear boy. You have such sweet blood. You're always welcome." _Oh, duh,_ I thought to myself. That's right, full blooded vampires needed human blood quite frequently. Ferid stood straight and leaned his head in the direction of the dark haired boy. "And will the trouble maker be joining us?" I glanced over at the young boy Ferid was referring to. He looked absolutely disgusted that anyone would even consider such a thing, and his bright green eyes were shining with anger.

"Huh?! Like hel-!" he was promptly cut off from speaking by a determined Mika who hugged the boy close to him.

"Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea. He's shy!" Mika quickly inserted. Ferid looked fairly disappointed.

"What a shame. Maybe next time," he responded. As the boys walked off, he chuckled to himself.

"My lord?" I inquired. I am curious to know what he found so amusing. He simply brushed off my questioning with a change of subject.

"Perhaps once you are done meeting with our queen, you could come by my mansion and keep me company," he said and smiled over at me. With a reminder of where we were headed, my nerves rose to the surface once again, and our run in with those two little boys was quickly forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone, this is going to be a decent sized chapter I think. Also, I've only gotten one review so far, so I'm not sure if people are liking this story or not. I think I will slow down how often I post after this so that 1.) I don't burn myself out, and 2.) More people have a chance to read it and see if they even like it. Please feel free to shoot me your thoughts and your ideas. I'm not scared of a little negativity towards my story, or rather, constructive criticism. Obviously, I would prefer it if people were not complete douchebags, but I'll take what I can get. I'm not saying I want gushy compliments and all that jazz. I would like to know thoughts on my OC, the way I portray the characters and if it seems to hit the mark, etc. Those sorts of things. Basically, do you like what I am laying down for you? Are the chapters long enough, or too long? I have read some really short chapters on here, and they turned out nicely. My ultimate goal is that each and every chapter is deeply enjoyable and not as odd to me as it sounds. Reading one's own work is strange and it doesn't sound nearly as good as it might to others. And I thank you ahead of time! Obviously, I do not own Seraph of the End, or any of its characters. Only my dear Serenity.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Lolita

Meeting the queen of the vampires in no way went how I imagined it would. As Ferid and I approached what I can only think to describe as a throne room, I was shocked at what I saw. Krul Tepes was absolutely _adorable!_ She looked like a little gothic Lolita doll. Her bubble gum pink hair almost reached the ground, and for once it would seem someone was shorter than myself. At first glance she truly radiated the appearance of a child, but when her eyes met mine, I could see the wisdom, power, and danger that spilled from her dark fuchsia colored eyes. Much like Ferid, she cocked her head at me in curiosity. Unlike Ferid, she seemed much more bored and contemplative. Not waiting for her to ask, Ferid jumped into his explanation for my presence. I politely stayed silent as he introduced me and repeated the small amount of information that I had fed him. He skipped the part where I had my daggers pinned against his throat, but did mention to her that he believed me to be rather powerful, and in no way hostile towards them. I tried to put on my best clueless and innocent look while he spoke. They bantered back and forth with conversation for quite some time. When Ferid finished Krul regarded me for a few moments before she spoke.

"Come here Serenity," she said gently. My nerves hit me full force again as I approached the tiny vampire queen. I kneeled down in front of her and bowed my head to be polite, but she quickly pulled my face up and brushed my wavy locks away from my face. _These vampires sure are touchy feely_ , I griped silently. Krul was staring into my eyes, no doubt intrigued by their amethyst color. They were a great contradiction to the many shades of red that they all sported. "Are you sure you are indeed a vampire?" She questioned me curiously. I simply nodded my head. She tilted her head to look at Ferid. "She is quite the beautiful little jewel you have come across Ferid. If she is as powerful as you say, she could come in handy to us. She looks like a human, and even smells somewhat like one." I allowed a frown to grace my features as the idea of possibly being used as a tool sank in. If it had not been for that implication, I would have blushed at her beautiful comment. _And what is wrong with smelling like a human anyways?_ Krul returned her gaze to mine and I quickly made my face neutral again. "Would you like to stay with us for a while? You could learn our ways and perhaps find out exactly how it is that you look so different from the rest of us." She had started running her fingers gently through my hair and lightly massaging scalp, like the way one would pet a puppy. I knew what she was doing. Since she thought that I did not know why I was different than the rest of the vampires, she assumed she could use that as a bargaining chip. Stay and serve under her in order to gain access to the information that she thinks I seek. Well, you know what they say when you assume. Did all vampires have some sort of agenda in everything they did? Either way, I truly had no choice but to accept her offer.

"I would be very grateful for your hospitality, you highness," I spoke softly. Almost immediately a smile dawned on her face and she clapped her hands together.

"It is decided then! And please, just refer to me as Krul. There is no need for such formalities since you are not of our customs. I am excited that there will be another girl hanging around!" she exclaimed. "If you don't mind, I would also like to test your abilities later this week?" I got the feeling that while that sounded like a question, it was more than likely a well-hidden demand. I nodded to her in agreement, feeling a little exhausted by her sudden enthusiasm. These vampires were touchy feely _and_ bipolar. "Ferid, send a summons to Crowley. Tell him to bring his two aides as well. I want them to be involved in her tests at the end of the week," she ordered. I had almost forgotten about Ferid being present. When I looked at him, I could almost see a hint of annoyance in his eyes. It would seem that someone does not like being ordered around. Nevertheless, he kept up his cheerful demeanor. If Krul noticed his annoyance, she ignored it.

"Very well. I will leave immediately and send word to our 13th progenitor. I will come back around later to collect Serenity and show her around my mansion and the city. If that is acceptable to you of course, Krul," he spoke cheerfully. She simply nodded at him and waved him off. Krul turned to me and hooked her arm in mine.

"Let's get you something to drink, and then you can tell me more about yourself, Serenity! I can also explain some of our customs and rules to you," Krul said excitedly. I smiled politely back at her and found myself starting to relax just a little. So far, I was doing a fine job at fitting in. The hard part was over. I had gotten at least one vampire on my side so that they could introduce me to others without me getting attacked. While I still did not trust Ferid, or even Krul all that much yet, I had a feeling things were going to start looking up from here. All I had to do was hold my tongue and numb myself a little to the current treatment of the humans. Surely I would not have to be cruel to them directly myself.

Krul spent the next few hours explaining the way things were ran and what rules were placed in their little society. Apparently, it was highly frowned upon to drink directly from humans here. From this I was able to come to the conclusion that Ferid was somewhat of a deviant and a rule breaker. _Naughty naughty Ferid,_ I smirked to myself. I was perfectly content drinking from glasses as I had never really drank directly from a human unless no other choice was available to me, which was rare. Or another vampire for that matter. Father always had blood brought to me in glasses. Since I could go a fairly long time without drinking blood, I almost always found ways to supply myself with it by other means than taking directly from humans. Fathers blood tasted better to me anyways. It was hard adapting to only human blood once he was no longer with me. The thing I found most interesting was the information she gave me about the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. It would seem that the humans had not completely given in to the control of the vampires. To me this seems only natural, as I have lived with the human race long enough to know just how resilient they can be. This place would prove to be interesting after all. I'm curious to see just how the human race will fair against the vampires.

Spending this time speaking with Krul had started to make me feel very comfortable in my surroundings. She made it easy for me to open up with her. She seemed pleased with me as well. It would seem that for as long as I decided to stay, I would be treated as a highly regarded guest. Krul explained to me the hierarchy system that they lived by, and spoke off all the progenitors and nobles. My head was starting to hurt with all of this new information. I was told that for now, she was going to keep my presence quiet and only known within the Japanese faction. This pleased me greatly and relieved me of some of my stress. It seemed like it wasn't long before Ferid returned to make good on his promise. Krul immediately crossed her arms and pouted with a 'Humph!' She waved us both off and made me promise that I would return tomorrow to spend time with her.

With the confidence I had gained from spending the past few hours chatting with Krul, I began to ask Ferid questions as we meandered through the streets towards his mansion, wherever that was.

"Ferid, why did you not tell Krul of our small fight earlier?" I prodded. To the untrained eye, Ferid seemed to only portray happiness, but I could see that I struck a chord. He leaned closer to me and ruffled my hair annoyingly.

"I just didn't see a point in mentioning it, my dear girl. After all, we didn't want you to seem hostile or like a threat to our dear Queen, now did we?" His voice was dripping with syrupy sweetness, but I was able to detect the hint of annoyance aimed at me. I smirked and decided to prod a little further.

"Krul made it a point to tell me that one rule of this place is to not drink directly from humans. You seem to disregard this rule, based off of our run in with that little blonde boy earlier. Do all nobles break rules Ferid? Or is that just part of your personality?" I asked feigning genuine curiosity. Naturally, Ferid was very good at twisting words and using them against those that spoke them and to his advantage. He seemed intrigued by my sudden boldness and his smile widened. We took a right into an alley and before I knew it, I found myself pinned up against the wall, with Ferids hand around my throat, eyes narrowed, and his nose pressed against mine. Heat rose to my face from the intimacy of this kind of contact. He still had that smirk on his face and his teeth were glinting dangerously at me. All the while, he was running his thumb up and down the length of my neck. He slowly moved his face to the side of mine until his lips brushed against my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Oh yes my dear girl, I do like to break the rules. Many other nobles do as well. And since I have opened my home up to you and offered you my hospitality, I expect you to partake in the way I run my household. After all, it's the least you could do," he whispered. _Well, fuck._ I clenched by jaw and turned my face as far away from him as I could. When he let go, it was very sudden. I found myself stumbling forward. I was lucky; the ally was not very wide, so I was able to catch myself on the wall in front of me instead of face planting on the ground. I heard laughter coming from Ferid and when I looked over, he was grinning at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. His hand was outstretched to me and he was back to his charming old self. I glared at him and he laughed again. "You are quite the entertaining one, Serenity. I love this boldness that has surfaced in you. You will be fun to have around. It does get boring around here from time to time," Ferid said as I took his hand. I continued to glare at him and he ruffled my hair once more. I slapped his hand away. All he did was laugh once more and I pouted.

"I'm not just a tool for your amusement, Ferid. Don't be an ass," I huffed. My use of foul language caught him off guard and he raised an eyebrow at me in surprise and laughed at me even more. I knew why, too. Ever since I was little, when I tried to sass someone or give an attitude, I would only get laughed at. It was because of my tendency to look like I was pouting at the same time, and if I ever went into action over my anger, my clumsiness usually caused some sort of embarrassment. Father thought it was the cutest thing, and never would take me seriously, even at my angriest. I felt my eyebrow twitching at Ferids similar response. _Oh well. If Ferid finds me so damn cute and amusing, maybe I can use it to my advantage from time to time,_ I thought and looped my arm in his as we continued on our path, _I just hope he wasn't serious about breaking the rules with him. I don't really care much for the idea._ I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes. _Two can play the bipolar game, buddy._ He smiled down at me and winked.

As we approached Ferids mansion, I was in awe over the beautiful white marble walls. The architecture was amazing, with many arches and curves. Flowing, flowery designs were engraved at every sharp corner, giving it a softer look. Everything on the exterior was trimmed with gold. It had been a very long time since I had occupied a manor as fine as this one. Seeing the taste of other vampires was starting to shed a little light on my fathers elaborate choices of homes and decorum.

"Ferid, your home is stunning," I breathed as we stepped through the large front doors and into the vestibule. I rand my fingertips along the cool smooth marble walls. Ferid took his cape and long coat off and tossed them haphazardly on the coat rack that was in the corner. As usual, he had a pleasant smile on his face as he observed me.

"I'm so glad you approve, my dear. Come, and I will show you to one of the guest rooms," he said as he turned to walk down one of the halls. I quickly followed and murmured my gratitude at the beauty of his home. He pointed out various other rooms to me so that I would know where things were. I marveled at the size of the place as we ascended a flight of stairs and entered another hallway. I was so busy admiring the different tapestries and décor that lined the walls, I failed to notice that Ferid had stopped in front of me, and I collided with his back.

"Eeep! Sorry!" I squeaked and in my haste to correct myself, I felt my balance give way and I ended up on my ass for the second time that day. Ferid was looking down at with mirth in his eyes and his hands on his hips.

"You certainly are clumsy, Serenity," he laughed. I felt my face warm and glared up at him from spot on the floor.

"You know, a gentleman would have prevented my fall," I snapped. "It's not like you don't have the capabilities of moving fast enough to help me!" Ferid smirked down at me and went to ruffle my hair again, but I jumped up and smacked his hand away before he could accomplish his goal. He laughed once more and pointed to the door we were standing in front of.

"This is your room, Serenity, for as long as you are staying with us," he said and opened the door to let me in. I walked in and glanced about the room. Ferid was not one to disappoint that was for sure. Some people were lucky to have homes this size. There was a fireplace with a large lounging area around it, a huge canopy bed, a whole wall created of bookshelves that were lined with books, large glass doors that would appear to lead to a balcony, and two other doors that I assumed were a closet and bathroom. Based off of the room itself, I would say the bathroom would not disappoint either. As I was looking around the large living space, Ferid spoke again, "I took the liberty of having one of the tailors prepare some more fitting attire for you." My eyes traveled to the clothing that was sitting on the bed. White, the colors of the nobles. I glanced back at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Ferid." He nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Freshen up a bit and change. You've had a rather long day. When you are finished, you will find me in the den." I watched as Ferid left the room, his silvery white hair flowing about, and then he disappeared into the hall with the click of my door closing behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I got two more reviews after my last chapter. I would like to thank Hammertone for answering some of my questions and giving some good advice. I appreciate it. Whoever "guest" is, thanks for your kind words. I'm glad you have liked it so far. One suggested thing I am going to work on is making these a little longer. I pretty confident that I can do that without anything getting too complicated or confusing. So here goes chapter 4. As always, I do not own anything but my OC, Serenity. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Liquid Candy

I threw my head back and let out a long sigh as I lowered myself into the ridiculously oversized bathtub that my bathroom contained. If you thought vampires had no need for such things as baths, you were wrong. At least for me anyways. I loved relaxing in scalding hot water. With bubbles. After all, my backside was a little tender due to the two too many encounters it had with the ground today. I certainly hope Ferid wasn't expecting me to hurry when he told me to freshen up. I let a giggle escape my lips. I would be here until the water was cold if I had my way about it. I lowered myself further down in the water until my nose was just above the water line. A few strands of hair had come out of the messy bun I had threw my long locks up into and were getting wet, but I couldn't be bothered. I blew air out of my mouth to make bubbles as I reflected on the success of my mission. It was a lot easier than I suspected. It was that fact that made me very suspicious of the whole thing. The fact that I was able to back Ferid into a corner that quickly seemed rather odd, considering he attacked first. If I was understanding what Krul told me correctly, Ferid was of much higher strength than what he had displayed. I was far from weak myself, but I am no trained soldier, and a klutz to boot. I frowned. He didn't let me win….. did he? I closed my eyes and felt one brow twitching in irritation. That bastard. He was toying with me! It seemed fitting though, from what I've seen of his personality. He was sneaky. At least Krul laid her cards right out on the table. I had the potential to be very useful to her, probably the only reason she accepted my presence so quickly. To an extent, Ferid must have thought the same thing. Having him backing me in front of Krul definitely helped my case. I only wonder what he will end up wanting in return. If there is anything I have learned in the short few hours that I have been around the vampires, it is that they only care for things that are useful to them. Or entertaining it would seem. At least in Ferids case. I glanced around the bath until I came across a bar of soap. Giving it a sniff, only to realize it was unscented, I sighed and began washing quickly. Steam was no longer rising from the water and it had become lukewarm. I was ready to get out. Once I rinsed, I kneeled back down into the water and started feeling around for the drain. Once I found it, I pulled the plug and watched as the mini whirlpool formed while the water drained. Just as I had when I was a child I stuck my finger in the middle of the small whirlpool, careful to not let it touch the sides. I remained this way until the water was gone. I stood up and clambered out of the large tub, being careful not to trip. I grabbed a towel and dried off quickly before making my way back into my room. Walking over to the bed, I examined the clothes Ferid had left for me there. There were a pair of stretchy white pants with a black pinstripe down the side. They almost had the feel of horse riding pants. I would be able to easily pull my black boots over them. The top was a white and black corset imitation shirt with thick tank straps and white lace around the edges. The bottom of the shirt flared out just little, in a few loose pleats. I realized the length of the shirt was to cover my butt, if just barely. At least I would have pants on, despite their tightness. The top was paired with a set or removable off the shoulder long sleeves that stayed on via small black leather straps and connected both around neck, giving me a cute short collar, and across my chest. One sleeve was white, and the other was black. I was not used to being in so much white, but whoever had designed it had done a great job at making it look balanced. Just enough black in it to make it not so dull. With the clothing came a long white coat which I chose to hang up in the closet. I didn't really feel I needed it at the moment. I went to the vanity to look at myself and smoothed back some of the smaller strands that had fallen out of my messy bun, and fixed my long bangs.

Satisfied with my appearance, I left my room and started meandering through the halls of the Bathory mansion. I made my way down the stairs, careful not to trip over my own feet. I kept one hand on the banister for good measure. Once I arrived at the first floor, I began checking doors to find which one was the den. To be honest, I had completely spaced out in my admiration of the house while Ferid was giving me the quick tour. I really did need to pay better attention. My ears caught on to the sound of a fire. The occasional crackle and pop of burning wood led me to a large entranceway. Lounged back in a large leather chair placed near the fire was Ferid. He had his head propped up by one hand and the other held a book. Upon my entering, the book snapped shut and his eyes swept over me.

"Well, that certainly took you long enough. Though I must say, those clothes look darling on you," he smirked at me as I sat down in the chair opposite of him. I smiled genuinely in return.

"They are very beautiful Ferid, again, I thank you." I snuggled down further into the oversized plush chair, and curled my legs up underneath me. "What are your plans for tonight?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well it shouldn't be much longer until young Mikaela arrives. I was hoping you would be joining us for dinner," Ferid murmured pleasantly. _Dammit, I was hoping he was only joking earlier,_ I thought sourly. I knew my only choice was to agree.

"It would be my pleasure," I replied in a stiffer tone than I meant. Ferid chuckled. Before he could respond there was a soft knock on the wood of the entranceway. In it stood one of Ferids servants with the little blonde boy from earlier standing nervously at his side, his brilliant blue eyes observing us with mixed emotion. He seem unsettled by my presence. That just wouldn't do. I nodded my head at him and gave him softest smile that I could muster. It seemed to ease his tension, if only a little.

"Ah, Mika!" Ferid exclaimed, "I am so glad you have finally joined us! How are you faring this evening?" Mika smiled up at Ferid and my nonexistent heart melted. He was such a pretty little boy, with his messy blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. They reminded me so much of the sea on a calm breezy day, before the world went to hell. His voice was soft when he responded.

"I'm ok, Lord Ferid. I'm sorry about my family member from earlier today. Yuu didn't mean to cause any trouble," he said, "I hope you aren't mad." I assumed he was taking about the little dark haired boy with the determined green eyes from the scuffle this afternoon. Lord Ferid smiled and shook his head back and forth.

"No, I'm not mad Mika, don't worry your pretty little head about it at all," was his response. He stood and waved his hand in my direction. "Mika, I would like you to meet Serenity. She is a new friend of mine and is staying here as a guest for a little while. If it is ok with you, I would like her to join us this evening." Mika looked over at me. I smiled gently at him once more. Internally, I sighed. _I love the way both Ferid and Krul ask things of others, when they damn well know there is no other answer they will be receiving other than yes. He has no choice but to be alright with it._

"Of course, Lord Ferid," Mika responded.

"Excellent, now if you would both follow me, we are going to run into the library. Serenity, I have some things I would like to show you and discuss with you quickly," Ferid said and made for the door. I scrambled out of my chair to follow, and Mika fell into step with me. I glanced down at him as we walked side by side behind Ferid. I would have to drink blood from this young human boy soon. I didn't much care for the idea, but I knew I had no choice. I looked at Ferids back and glared. Bastard. What I had missed in my distraction during my angry musings was Mika, looking up at me with curiosity burning in his eyes when he caught the way I was looking at Ferids back. The look I was giving Ferid passed quickly, but the image was burned into Mikas mind. When we stepping into the library, Mika and I both seemed to share an equal amount of curiosity and observed the large area. There were various odds and ends here and there. The book collection was vast. I took note that it seemed Ferid was a collector of human weaponry. There were various rifles mounted on the wall as well as swords, spears, pistols, and vast number of other types of weaponry. We reached a large study table that had piles of paper, scrolls and other pieces of parchment strewn and piled on it. Ferid shuffled through some of the paperwork until he found what he was looking for, and motioned at me to come to him. I obliged curiously as he unfolded a piece of parchment. I observed it when he laid it out in front of me.

"This is a map of the city, Serenity. This is where we are," he pointed at his mansion on the map, "and this is where you will need to go to visit the queen tomorrow." I quickly memorized the map and smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, Ferid," I said. "I'm sure there is no way I will get lost now." He smiled at me and folded the map back up, tossing it back onto the cluttered table.

"Mika, why don't you head into the dining room, and Serenity and I will go to the kitchens to have them prepare your supper?" Ferid asked as he headed towards the door. I quickly took off after him.

"Ok, Lord Ferid!" I heard as we left the room. Ferid was moving hastily along the hall and I had to work my short legs double time to keep up with him. When we found ourselves in the kitchens, Ferid started giving orders to his chef. I was stunned at the size of the kitchens. _What in the hell do vampires need such large kitchens for? None of his direct servants seem to be human,_ I mused. He turned to me and smiled.

"Serenity, go ahead to the dining room. It's down the hall, third door on your right. I have to make some extra preparations for food to be sent to Mikas little family. I'll be with you both in a bit," he stated. I nodded and left the kitchens. When I reached the dining room, I was once again baffled at the need for such size. It held the longest table I had ever seen, and two chandeliers hung from the ceiling, setting a soft glow over the table. It, like most everything else, was white. A black table runner with gold tassels accented it. I looked toward the other end of the room and saw Mika waiting patiently, feet swinging in childlike innocence in an oversized dinner chair. I made my way over to him and he must have been worlds away, for when I pulled out the chair next to him to take a seat, he jumped a mile upwards and almost fell out of his seat. I couldn't help myself and let a giggle fall out of my mouth. He glanced over at me and looked at me strangely. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look. Mika looked unsure of himself, but there was obviously something he wanted to say. I decided to break the tension.

"It's very nice to meet you," I started off, "Ferid refers to you as Mika most generally, but I heard him call you Mikaela once today. May I call you by your full name instead? I'm rather fond of it. It is a very unusual name, and I like unusual." I smiled softly at him. He seemed a bit taken aback. Still a little unsure of me, he stuttered when he first started speaking.

"Y-you can call me whatever you like. Almost everyone calls me Mika, but I don't mind if you call me by my first name," he said quickly. He was taking in the features of my face and inspecting me closer. When he actually realized my eyes were not a shade of red, he gasped. When my eyes met with his, his cheeks lit up and he quickly looked away. "I-I'm sorry! It's rude to stare!" he said. I reached forward and hesitated for a moment when I realized I was about to do one of the very things I hated having done to myself. I made up my mind and reached the rest of the way to ruffle his hair gently. His eyes met mine once more. It would appear he had worked up enough courage to let the thoughts on his mind slide off his tongue. "Are you not a vampire?" He asked curiously. It would seem the possibility of me not being such a creature helped with his courage. I frowned as I thought of how to answer. Glancing around the room to make sure no one was with us, I decided on the truth. At least partially. I felt like I could trust this young human child not to repeat anything I said. I didn't hear footsteps approaching so I deemed it safe to speak on the topic. Smiling once more in a manner so that he could see my canines, I retracted and extended them while he watched. He gasped again. I put my finger to my lips in a shushing manner and began to speak.

"Yes Mikaela. I am a vampire, I'm just a little different than the rest. For one thing, I am not from around here. I simply came looking for other vampires so that I may get to know some of my kind. Secondly, I truly do not desire to drink your blood tonight, but I must, to make Ferid happy. I am sure you understand doing things that you don't really want to do in order to survive?" His eyes widened slightly and looked at me with an understanding that made me sad. He was so young to be put in the position he was currently in. Mika was one of those rare souls in a human that I have fallen in love with so many times during my long life. His soul was one that I choose to believe represents what humans were all truly capable of. Despite his turmoil and hardships, Mika was one who continued to smile, and give those he loves all of himself. He was uniquely kind in the face of hate and anger. He was one who would not give up on others easily. I continued speaking quietly. "I do not dislike humans, nor do I consider them simply livestock. Unfortunately, it would seem that I would be at odds with the others if I openly spoke my mind. On top of that, based off of how your family member acted earlier today, most humans are not fond of vampires. I doubt they would be so accepting of me either." I frowned and pondered for a second on just how lonely I might end up being in the long run, with things as they were now before I continued. I leaned closer to Mika, so that our noses almost touched and whispered, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep everything I just said a secret between us. Pretty please with sugar on top?" I added. He smiled at me and nodded vigorously. To seal our little deal, I held up my pinky to him. He looked dumbfounded and gave me an 'are you serious right now?' look. I jutted out my lower lip in a pout and he laughed and wrapped his pinky around mine. "Pinky promise?" I added.

"Pinky promise," he muttered in disbelief of my childlike behavior. I let out another round of giggles and he gave me another strange look. I pouted again.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I grumbled. I started feeling a little self-conscious due to being looked at like an oddball by a child.

"It's nothing bad," he quickly reassured me, "it's just…. I don't think I have ever heard a vampire genuinely laugh like that. It sounds pretty. Sort of like bells, or wind chimes," he explained. His cute little cheeks took on a pink hue when he got done speaking. I was taken aback by his compliment. No one in all my years had ever said such a thing. "Ferid laughs, but most of the time his sound cruel, or fake," he added. I nodded at him. I could definitely agree with that.

"That's very sweet of you to say, Mikaela! And I agree, Ferid can be an ass, and I've not even known him for long at all!" I said. His mouth dropped open at my last comment. I ruffled his hair again and pulled him in for a hug. I was going to really like hanging out with this human child. He was adorable! If he was uncomfortable having his face smothered by my bosom, he didn't bother to say anything. That, or he was unable. At that moment, I couldn't care less. It was shortly after that Ferid walked in, followed by a servant carrying a large silver tray filled with food. Mika had started squirming in an attempt to free himself from my clutches. Ferid let out a bark of laughter.

"Serenity dear, do try to keep from strangling our guests," he said in mock horror. I smirked at him. This was a perfect time to play in this little game of his.

"Oh Ferid, this little human child is simply darling! He is the sweetest thing. I truly adore him already!" I gushed enthusiastically. I released Mika so that he may sit back in his chair as dinner his was placed in front of him. Ferid smirked at me and I felt a sense of dread hit me before his next statement even fell from his lips. I was fairly certain I knew what he was going to say.

"His blood is equally as sweet, my dear," he said and motioned towards the blonde headed boy, "go ahead and taste for yourself." I bit my tongue and forced my previous smile to stay on myself. Without hesitation, I turned towards Mika, trying my best to convey apology in my eyes to the best of my ability when his eyes met mine. This had to be done. There was no other way around it. Ferid was testing me, and I needed to pass. In one fluid motion, I pulled Mika into my lap haphazardly and tangled my fingers in his soft golden locks, using them to pull his head back and give me better access to his neck. I felt the hand that he was letting rest in my lap clench in anticipation for my bite. I opened my mouth as my face descended towards his throat and gently sank my fangs into his external jugular vein. There were plenty of other places I could have drank from, but I chose the neck for a more convincing show. It was the easiest way to kill a human if you weren't careful and I needed to display a carefree attitude towards drinking from this boy. As I took slow draws of his blood into my mouth I looked up at Ferid, whom was watching with curiosity. His eyes widened slightly as he observed me. He was seeing my eyes change as I fed. My pupils had contracted, making their odd color even more noticeable, and streaks of crimson were bleeding into and taking over my purple irises. I closed my eyes and focused on taking as little blood as possible without it being obvious. I'm loathe to admit it, but Ferid was not lying. Mikas blood was oddly sweet. I'd never had a humans blood that tasted quite like this before. Not only was it sweet, but smooth with a hint of creaminess. The flavor was very subtle though, like vanilla. How odd. I was perplexed at this. I felt Mika relax slightly and I decided to stop. I'm sure Ferid would be wanting a drink as well. I withdrew my fangs and licked the point of entry once so that the puncture wounds would heal. Mikas eyes were closed peacefully, when I glanced down at him. Shortly after they fluttered open. Ferid had approached me and I looked up at him again. I felt a little dribble of blood start to slide down from the corner of my lip. He reached towards me and wiped it with his thumb, then proceeded to lick the digit clean. He was staring into my fully crimson colored eyes.

"I take it you were not disappointed?" He asked sounding almost bored. He must have been expecting a different reaction out of me. My obedience had clearly disappointed him. I smiled.

"No, it was just as you said. He is quite the sweet treat, thank you," I said as I gently slid Mika off my lap and pushed him towards Ferid. "I made sure to save you some." Ferid wasted no time in feeding off of Mika. Careful to keep my expression blank, I watched as the poor boys face screwed into one of pain. Ferid was not being gentle. I felt a little bit of guilt wash over me. I knew I was part of the reason he was being a jerk with this feeding. Vampires are perfectly capable of controlling how their meal felt as they were feeding from them. That is something my father insisted I learned, for the times when I had to drink directly from a human. There was no reason to be cruel. When he was finished, Mika all but stumbled back to his seat.

"You may eat your fill now, Mika," Ferid murmured. Then he looked at me and said, "When Mika is done, why you don't make sure he gets home Serenity. It is past curfew after all. I have some business to attend to. Enjoy your plans with Krul tomorrow." And with that, he left Mika and me alone in the dining room. I turned to Mika as he dug into his plate like a ravaged beast. Between the loss of blood, and the way this place was ran in general, I could only assume the poor boy was practically starving. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand as I watched him scarf down his food. Once his pace had slowed some, I spoke.

"Mikaela, if you don't mind me asking, why do you let Ferid drink your blood from you directly?" Surely he knew it was against the rules for vampires to drink directly from humans. He quickly chewed and swallowed his current mouthful to answer me.

"Lord Ferid and I have a deal. I let him drink my blood, and he gives me whatever I want," he said simply and shrugged, "plus, I can get extra food for my family," he added with a smile. I returned his smile with as much enthusiasm as I could. I hated this for him. I felt terrible for the humans, but he rushed to convince me that it really wasn't all that bad. He was simply glad to be with his family. I envied him. I had no family, not yet anyways. I was still unsure if Ferid and the others were going to end up accepting me and even so, I'm not sure if I even wanted them to. I was starting to get the idea that Ferid only kept what was useful to him. I wonder how long I would prove to be useful? For the remainder of the meal, I listened as Mika told me about his little family, and about their troubled past. He spoke a lot of the dark haired boy, Yuichiro, and how angry he was when they first met. He also told me that Yuichiro was mad at him for the deal he had made with Ferid. I told him not to worry, his friend would come to understand eventually. It bothered me that it had him so down. Once Mika was done eating, we decided to head out. I was a little worried that we would get stopped, but it seems enough of the guards had seen me with Ferid today to know to leave me be. I assumed that the white clothing helped. Ferid must have chosen to dress me in noble clothing for this reason. They wouldn't bother me if I was dressed to look like someone higher ranking than themselves. He certainly liked to think ahead. Mika chatted happily the whole way home. The only interruption we had was when I stubbed my toe on a raised cobblestone, busted my knee on the ground as I caught myself, and let out a string of expletives the likes of which Mika had never heard. My face was beet red in annoyance once Mika recovered from the shock of my secretly vulgar vocabulary, because he thought it was the funniest thing to have observed for as long as he could remember and laughed until tears were streaming down his face. Once again, I found myself pouting.

"Mikaela, you're mean!" I whined and flicked him in the forehead. I may have accidently hit him a little harder than intended because his head snapped back pretty hard. "Ah, shit! I'm so sorry little one!" I yelped as I began to run his head vigorously trying to get the little red mark to go away. He must have been fine, because he started giggling at me again and shooing my hands away.

"I'm fine Serenity! Stop over reacting," he gasped between laughs. I gave the little red welt one more swipe with my hand for good measure and we continued on our way. When we reached the doorstep of their little home, he asked if I would like to come in. I politely declined and told him perhaps next time. I wasn't sure if meeting his family was a good idea just yet. He should give Yuichiro a little more time to adjust to everything before he brings a vampire home with him. I wiggled my eyebrows at him, but the implication went right over his head. Bidding Mika goodnight, I began my trip back to Ferids mansion. I was so happy that I had finally made a genuine friend, even if he was only a child. I get attached to things rather easily, but Mika was just such a cutie, and kind to boot. I stretched my arms up in the air and let out a loud yawn as I continued walking. Exhaustion was slowly ebbing into my bones. Vampires were not required to sleep, (though they can if they would like to) but I am not a normal vampire. While the need for me to sleep is not very often, I still needed to do so occasionally. It had been a few months since I had last slept, and I was pushing it now. Even having recently fed, I was still feeling tired. I returned to the mansion as quickly as I could. Ferid was nowhere to be found, so I made my way up to my room. When I arrived at my door, I glanced around wearily before entering. Shutting the door quickly behind me, I decided it would be best to lock it. While I knew that Ferid or any of his servants could easily barge in if they truly wanted to, it made me feel just a little safer. Eyelids heavy, I quickly stripped off my clothes and tossed them over the backing of the chair closest to my bed. Crawling onto my oversized mattress like a lazy cat, I burrowed myself into my covers and let unconsciousness take me.

 **Alright! So there is it, chapter 4. Serenity meets Mika. I have a pretty solid idea on where I am going to go in the next chapter, but I highly doubt I will be updating until next week. One of my family members has a birthday this weekend and we are going camping, starting tomorrow. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me your thoughts if you wish! And everyone have a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I am excited to be back at it. Our camping trip was a lot of fun. I would like to say thanks to the reviews, faves, and follows I got. To answer your question VampWolf, that was indeed the night that Mika tried to run away with Yuichiro and the orphans. However, I am changing things a little bit to better fit my story. It will happen a night later than in the anime, as you will come to see. There will probably be a handful of things that I change up, if just slightly. I won't deviate horribly, and I am thinking of using the four years that was skipped over as a good basis for further developing my character, and forming her relationship with the other vampires. However, all of this is subject to change of course! As always, please feel free to give my some reviews, your thoughts on how I am choosing to develop the characters, etc. Also, I do not own Seraph of the End, nor its characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Serenity. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Lost Boy

The sound of knuckles on wood startled me out of bed. I was so wrapped up in my blankets that I could barely move. The knocking got louder and slightly impatient sounding.

"J-Just a minute!" I stuttered out. I tumbled onto the floor in my quick attempt to get out of the bed. The damn blankets had tripped my feet up. This was not a good way to start ones day. Managing to untangle myself from the blanket, I carefully wrapped it around me to shield my naked body from the eyes of whoever might be at my door. With carefully placed steps, I shuffled over and ripped open the door with a huff of annoyance. My face almost met someone's knuckles, as they had their hand up ready to knock once more. I narrowed my eyes at the owner of said knuckles and came to realize that there were two males at my door, looking back at me with inquisitive eyes.

"Well, it's about time!" The one in the back complains. I glance over to him. He has black hair and is wearing the uniform of a vampire soldier. The other sighs softly and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, get over yourself Rene, she's a guest of Lord Ferid and the queen. Mind your manners," he said sounding bored. My eyes slide back over to him as he speaks. He is wearing the same attire as the Rene character and has purple hair. "Name's Lacus, and this here," he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "is Rene." His eyes slid quickly over me and I blushed. I wasn't expecting to have strangers at my door first thing, and here I am, wrapped up in nothing but a blanket. I squeezed it a little tighter around me.

"I'm Serenity. Might I ask what it is you are doing at my door?" I inquired. Rene stepped forward and spoke before Lacus could explain.

"The queen requested that we inform you of what time she expects to see you today. She would like to see you this evening, around 5." He gave me an unfriendly once over. "Although, I highly suggest you wear something a little more appropriate." I pursed my lips to keep from flying off the handle at this asshole. Lacus elbowed Rene in the ribs and started waving his hands, trying to diffuse the situation swiftly.

"Ignore him please! You look fine! Really, honestly," Lacus spoke rather quickly. I frowned at him.

"I was sleeping," I hissed. "You," I snapped, pointing to them both, "woke me up! I threw my blanket around me so that I could see who it was. I didn't expect to stand here and have a conversation with complete strangers!" I was irritated at the turn this had taken. I assumed it was Ferid and I could have told him to give me a moment to dress. My little rant caused both to flinch away slightly. "If all you needed was to deliver that message, then please leave so that I can get on with my day," I snapped. Realizing I was being rude, I sighed and continued, "It was very nice to meet you both, perhaps we will meet on better terms next time." I gave them both a quick smile and shut the door in their faces. Lacus cocked his head to the side and looked at the door for a moment.

"See what you did Rene?" he whined. "You've upset her, and if she tells anyone, we are going to be punished.

"Like I care," Rene huffed. "I don't see why she is so important to Lord Ferid or the queen. She certainly seems strange. That, and she looks like a human," he added in distaste. Lacus tapped a finger on his lips thoughtfully.

"Well, she is pretty. That would explain why Lord Ferid has her around," he shrugged his shoulders and the two vampires disappeared together down the hall.

I sighed in annoyance as I let the blanket fall to the ground in a heap around me. Those two were definitely strange and Rene was simply rude. I didn't mind Lacus as much though. I ran my fingers through my hair, only to find several knots had formed in my sleep. That's what I get for wallering in my blankets for so long. It would take a while for me to get my wild cerulean locks straightened out, so that's what I spent the next hour doing. I decided to just let my hair hand loose around me once I was finished. I didn't feel like spending any more time working with it. Throwing on the clothes that Ferid had made for me, I decided to explore the city until it was time to go visit with Krul. As I made my way through the streets of Sanguinem, it saddened me that any human children who crossed my path took one look at me, and terror immediately took over their face. They would flee before I could even speak. Of course, I could have easily chased them down, but I felt that would only exacerbate the situation. I eventually came across one of the station at which the children donate blood. I hopped up on a concrete ledge and watched from a distance. The children were all dressed in the same white baggy clothing that showed they were livestock for the vampires. Many looked too skinny and most were pale from lack of sunlight. I felt a twinge of pain flutter across my chest at my sorrow. The hardest thing for me to hide as a vampire that was almost part human was my emotions. I was not void of emotion like the other vampires seemed to portray themselves to be. Somehow I cannot bring myself to believe that the other vampires feel no emotion. Surely the reason that I exist is because my father loved my human mother. I have seen them irritated, annoyed, or curious. I think that secretly they can feel other emotions, they just choose not to show it. Immortality can do that to you I suppose. Even I don't react to some things the same way as a human would. I get over things much faster, and have better control over my emotions, but that doesn't mean I do not feel. Vampires just see things over and over again and become unresponsive to certain things perhaps. Although it would seem that I am the only one around who sees humans as more than just a food source. All these little children were individuals and special. I hated to see them suffering so. It would seem that they are only given the very basics to live and get by on. However, there was not much I could do to help them. In my current state, there was no way I could take on all of the nobles and progenitors by myself, and despite my feelings for the little humans, I wasn't sure I really wanted to. Being at war with myself like this was not a pleasant feeling. I am finally around others similar to me. It wouldn't be wise to disregard their way of life. Even if I did, finding a group of humans who would accept me as I am seemed highly unlikely. My mind wondered to Mika. He was the only one I have ever met who I have so openly told what I am to. A smile crossed my lips. He was a strange little one. He understood things on a higher level. I am so happy to have finally come across someone such as himself. I glanced back over at the line of children. It had shortened considerably while I was lost in my thoughts. It was getting later. I decided to start making my way to go see Krul.

When I arrived at the throne room, the queen was beside herself with joy to see me. We moved into one of her dining rooms and she had blood brought to us. I sipped at mine slowly as to not be rude. She seemed pleased when she spoke.

"How are you liking your stay at Ferids mansion?" she inquired. I swirled the blood in my glass around while I thought of my response.

"His mansion is very beautiful," I stated. "Ferid is an excellent host." I decided to not mention the illegal blood drinking we partook in last night. "I greatly appreciate his hospitality, as well as yours Krul. I am grateful to finally be with my own kind." Krul leaned forward and nodded.

"It isn't any problem at all! I can only imagine how lonely you were. So tell me, how did you come to find us?" I met her eyes and smiled softly.

"I was traveling, and somehow managed to find myself in Japan. I'll be honest, I knew about you for some time before I decided to approach. I was unsure of how easily I would be accepted," I admitted and looked down at my glass of blood.

"Silly girl, you are a vampire. Of course we would accept you! I hope you will come to find yourself with many more friends as time goes on. By the end of this week you should have at least three more. I have asked Lord Crowley to observe your strengths and weaknesses when we test your strength at the end of the week. His two aides will be accompanying him as well. He is one of our best fighters," she beamed. I found that my nerves kicked up slightly at the prospect of meeting three new vampires. I hope they weren't like Ferid. He was a little too cruel sometimes for my liking. At the same time, I was excited at the ability to make more friends. I gave Krul a grateful look.

"I look forward to it. Hopefully I don't disappoint," I murmured. It was shortly after I spoke that a little black blur flew in front of my face and headed towards the queen. I reached forward and snatched it out of the air. Whatever it was immediately started screeching. I realized it was some type of bat. "What the hell?!" I squealed and dropped it on the table. Krul started laughing and scooped the little ball of darkness into her hands.

"Arukanu, you naughty little thing, you really shouldn't frighten our guest so!" The little creature turned in her hands to look at me. With its one eye. I've never seen such a thing in my life. I looked back and forth between the bat creature and Krul. She was looking at the little creature with adoration in her eyes.

"I'm sorry little creature, I didn't mean to grab you so hard," I said reaching forward to pat it on the head. It jumped up and licked me. I screamed and jumped back. Pressing my hand to my chest, I practiced careful breathing. That little thing was weird. "Sorry," I said sheepishly, "bats freak me out a little. I've never really seen one quite like this little guy either. As I inspected it further, I realized it had a little devils tail and horns! How odd. It looked nothing like a normal bat at all. I gave Krul a questioning look. She placed the little creature on her shoulder.

"Arukanu is my familiar," she stated simply. She didn't seem interested in elaborating much past that. I smiled since she at least gave me that much. I wonder if the fact that she had a familiar meant she also had extra powers as well. I would have to do some research on it later.

"That's so cool!" I squeaked. The little bat seemed pleased at my response. He was making some odd chirping noises at me.

"You know, Arukanu is quite fast. From you snatching him from the air, we can conclude that you are capable of a good deal of speed." She stated. Oops. Well, the cat is out of the bag on that one. I smiled pleasantly.

"Aren't all vampires fast though?" I asked in my best innocent voice. Krul smirked.

"Yes, we are. Some are faster than others though," she answered. "I'm even more excited to test your skills now." I was ready to change the subject, if only slightly to not make it obvious.

"The three vampires I will be meeting, do you think we will get along?" I inquired. Krul nodded furiously.

"Absolutely. Those three can be quite entertaining. Crowley is very easy to get along with. His two aides are exact opposites of each other. Chess is very hyper and sweet, and Horn is very reserved and proper. They are all very friendly," she assured me. I felt a bit of relief at her words. I was a little concerned about the end of this week. I was not sure how powerful other vampires were. My fight with Ferid was fast and not a true way to compare skills. I wanted to end the fight quickly, so with some quick thinking and the aid of my speed, I diffused the situation. I am still uncertain if he let me do so, or if I was truly on even ground with him. I wanted to remain useful to Krul, but not too useful. I will not be taken advantage of. My pride simply wouldn't allow it.

"Thank you for your kind words Krul, it makes me feel better. I look forward to meeting them," I said. She nodded her welcome. I glanced down at my glass. It was almost empty. I downed the rest quickly. Arukanu had hopped back down onto the table and waddled towards me. I smiled down at him and gently pat him on the head. "He sure is cute, for a bat," I cooed. He nuzzled into my hand, which was not much bigger than he was. Krul giggled at our interactions.

"He seems to like you. That's a good thing. He is an excellent judge of character," she informed me. "How would you like a tour of my home?" she asked.

"I would love that, thank you Krul," I agreed. We stood and I followed Krul with Arukanu floating along behind us happily.

Kruls place was every bit as beautiful as Ferids, but she seemed to prefer darker colors to his white on white on white. I preferred her tastes over his. There was something false about the brightness that Ferid presented. Purity is often represented by white, and Ferid was far from pure. We ended up in a beautiful area that was halfway outdoors and surrounded mostly by stone. Vibrant flowers and vines clung to the walls. Steam rose from the ground and I was ecstatic when I realized what we were standing near.

"A hot spring!" I cheered. Turning to Krul I begged her with my puppy dog eyes. "Please, oh please, can we bathe in the hot springs Krul?" I pleaded. She laughed.

"Absolutely," she relented. I ran over to her and gave her a grateful hug and nuzzled her cheek with my nose. She burst into laughter and shoved me away. I was starting to really like Krul. She was much more fun than Ferid.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. I threw my hair up in a quick messy bun and moved towards the spring. I peeled of my boots and set them to the side. Krul was already undressed and sliding into the springs. I would have to see if I could get ahold of a few other articles of clothing that would be easier to get in and out of. Once undressed, I clambered ungracefully into the water and sighed. This was even nicer than the bath I took the day prior. Flowers that fell from the vines were floating atop the water, giving the spring a natural perfume smell. It was wonderful. If it wasn't for Krul chattering away about this and that, I would have dozed off. We soaked in the springs until we couldn't stand it anymore. Once we were dried off and fully dressed, a few hours had passed. It was getting rather late. I thanked Krul for her hospitality and she informed me that I could come by whenever to visit with her. As I walked through the large underground city, I was impressed by how beautiful in looked all lit up as it was now. It was dark, but the city still glowed. The old style gothic architecture was so beautiful, and almost a little eerie. It was as I headed down a large walkway admiring the beautiful tall arcs and white pillars that Ferids voice reached my ears.

"Hello little lambs. I was beginning to wonder if you would show up. Aww, just look at those faces. I love the expression humans make when all of their hopes have been dashed. It's so intoxicating that I can't stop playing this game!" I pressed myself up against the wall and made my way towards the sound of his voice, curious as to what he was going on about. I peeked around the corner to see he was facing away from me, at the bottom of the stairs. As I took in the scene, I realized Mika was present, as well as the little dark haired boy. Behind them cowered a group of small children.

"What games?" Mika asked. No sooner had the words escaped his lips, his eyes widened and he looked down at a piece of parchment he held between his hands, only for it to be ripped away from the force of Ferids movement. _Why does that piece of paper look so familiar?_ It floated to the ground. I looked back towards Ferid and gasped. He had one of the children but I couldn't see what he was doing. It was made clear to me moments later when he turned and let her drop to the floor, bright red blood staining the white ground around her.

"What a pity. Died so quickly," he said cruelly. My hand flew to my mouth as I attempted to silence my shock. _I have to stop him. He has to be stopped._ I felt my body start to shake in horror of what was going to happen. A growl came from the boy Mika called Yuu and my eyes went to him.

"Damn you," he screamed and revealed a pistol. He shot at Ferid to no avail.

Well well, I believe that is my pistol. Sneaking it past me took a cunning that few possess. I'm impressed Mika, I never expected to be this entertained! It makes me hungry for more. Does that fire of yours need rekindling? What if I told you that map you stole was the genuine article. All you have to do is make it past me and you'll be back in your world. It'll be hard to chase you once you've made it outside. The question is whether or not you can make it there," he said in his sickeningly playful voice. I felt my stomach sink when I realized just what he had done. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I turn and ran. I had to get to Krul. She was the only one who could stop him. If I hurried, they might not all die. Using my great speed, I flitted through the underground city at full force until I landed in a heap at her feet in front of her throne. Panic clearly written on my face, she jumped up and grabbed my shoulders.

"Serenity, what is it?!" she demanded with worry in her voice. I was unsure of what to say and still breathless from the exertion it took to get her as fast as I did. I spoke the only thing I could get to come out.

"F-Ferid!... Mikaela…. He's going to kill them all!" I stammered. Her eyes widened in some kind of recognition to Mikas name and she was gone. Shakily, I stood and made my way back, planting myself in the same place I had been before I left. I sank to my knees and used the wall as to support me when I saw the blood splattered floor and limp bodies of the children. Biting down on my lips to prevent any noise from escaping, my eyes traveled to the center of the room where Ferids hand was through Mikas chest. In a last attempt to finish him, Mika raised the pistol only for his arm to be sliced off. My eyes widened when the dark haired boy appeared next to Ferid, pistol in hand, and shot him in the head and dropping him. Mikas body crumpled to the floor. Yuu sank down and pulled Mika to him. Tears were falling silently down my face as I listened to their exchange.

"Mika!" he cried, "look at me!" Mika was struggling for breath.

"Go Yuu, leave me here," he gasped.

"Don't be stupid! We're going back together, remember?" Yuu pleaded.

"Don't let us die for nothing," Mika begged.

"Shut up! You're fine!" Yuu wailed and attempted to drag Mikas body with him. "You're gonna make it, c'mon! I can't leave. I can't! I finally have a family! I won't lose you!" Yuu sobbed. Finally, pulling Mika with him became too much and he lost his balance and fell backwards. Jumping up quickly to try and pull Mika again, he was stopped when Mika used the last of his strength to shove him away.

"Just go you idiot! NOW!" Mika yelled. Yuu looked heartbroken and lingered a moment longer before turning and fleeing with a wail of sorrow. My eyes widened as he headed in my direction. He skidded to a stop in front of me and a sob escaped my lips. His eyes were wild, frantic, and full of pain. Still, he feared the vampire on her knees that was blocking his path. I shifted to the side and met his eyes, grief causing my voice to crack as I pointed in the direction he needed to go to escape this place.

"Run away little one," I whispered. "Run away and don't stop until you are far away from here. I-I'm s-so sorry," I breathed. Not giving it a second thought, he disappeared from my sight. Turning back to the horrible scene behind me, I felt sick. I was too late. I heard the thundering steps of city guards approaching. I backed into the shadows a little more and schooled my features.

"What the hell happened here?" I heard one ask.

"Lord Ferid appears to be injured," stated another.

"How dare one of these filthy humans lay their hands on a noble!" the last spat and made to stomp on Mikas barely conscious form.

"Hold it right there!" Kruls voice rang out. "I've taken a particular interest in the blonde one," she stated.

"Anything you wish, my queen," the guard relented and moved away. "He's losing a lot of blood."

"So I see," she answered and bent down running her fingers through the puddle of blood that had formed underneath him, taking a taste. "At this rate he won't last much longer. I wonder how these children managed to catch you by surprise, Lord Ferid Bathory, "she inquired haughtily. Ferids laughter filled the room as he sat up. His hair was down and soaked on one side in his blood. I was wondering when he was going to stop his acting game. Anger filled my chest as he began to speak.

"Dear me, what a treat it is to have our beloved queen here with us. You look ravishing as always," he said.

"Hmph. Why thank you! And your grin is just as smug and nauseating as always," she shot back. He gave her a look of mock hurt.

"How cruel," he pouted, "here I am with a gunshot wound to my head, yet I still manage a smile on my face because of my love for you."

"Really? I think that the only thing you _truly_ love about me is my power."

"Hm. You know my heart too well," he smirked.

"You were attacked and injured by human children? You're a seventh progenitor for crying out loud! Wait, is this a joke?" she mocked.

"I'm afraid it's not, " he answered.

"I see. I didn't think you were that funny Ferid. But now one of my seraphs has escaped, and the other one is dying, barely clinging to life. If you have any explanation for your actions, now would be the time for you to star-"

"Ahhh!" Ferid interrupted, "but you have plenty of explaining to do yourself, don't you my queen?" she glared at him. "You've been fiddling with the curse of the seraphs, and that's against the law." He put his hands on his hips and smiled smugly. "If the progenitor council knew, they would be furious."

"Hmm. What did you say?" she snapped in warning.

"You heard me. If I told the progenitor council-" It was Ferids turn to be cut off as Krul flew at him with a spinning roundhouse kick and sent him flying backwards. He managed to regain his bearings and flipped backwards to land on his feet, but Krul was already coming at him. He took a defensive posture and to my shock, prodded at Krul again with his words.

"Aw, what's the matter my queen, did I hit a nerve?" he taunted and dodged her first blow. When he went to strike back at her she quickly severed his arm from his body, much in the same way he had done to Mike. Another kick to his head and he was on his back. Krul dug her boot into his throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you were saying. Let's hear it one more time," she said coldly. Ferid smiled up at her.

"You're so violent Krul. Losing a limb hurts like hell, even if I can reattach it and heal myself," he muttered. I was pleased to hear the pain laced in his voice.

"You're lucky all I ripped off was your arm," she stated. He chuckled.

"This lovers spat has taken a turn. Alright, I am at your mercy. I promise not to meddle in your affairs any longer," he promised. Krul glared down at him and made gave no indication that she would be removing her foot from his throat. "I'm not an idiot," he continued, "I know I couldn't survive crossing you. My lips are sealed when it comes to your precious seraphs."

"Good. They better be, because if you pry into this matter again, you'll regret it," she said threateningly and moved away. Ferid stood.

"Don't worry, I value my life far too much to do that, " he insisted as he stooped down to pick up his missing limb and laughed. "But you haven't seen the last of me Krul. After all, I do love you! Ha-ha!" he walked away waving his missing arm in departure. Krul glared after him watching him leave. When he was gone, she approached Mika and put her hands on her hips while observing him.

"Hey human, do you want to bleed out?" she asked. "Because I can ensure that you survive all of this. I offer eternal life. I felt tears of relief form at the corners of my eyes when Mika spoke. He was alive.

"I don't want it." He was barely able to whisper.

"I see. So you want to die like your friends," she stated. I watched as blood began to drip from the corner of her mouth. "Unfortunately, you don't have much of a choice," she informed him as she climbed over top of his battered and bloody body. "Once you drink my blood you will become something far superior to a human." Krul pressed her mouth to Mikas and forced him to swallow her blood that she had collected in her mouth. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. It wasn't long before Mikas screams started filling the air. I cracked one eye open and looked towards him wearily. The last of the guards were leaving the vicinity and had taken the bodies of the orphans with them to dispose of them. Mika was writhing on the floor in agony, Krul watching on emotionlessly. I stood and made my way towards her. She didn't have to look at me to know I was there.

"How much did you hear Serenity?" she asked calmly. I currently didn't have the emotional energy to hide anything from her.

"I heard it all. However, I have no clue what in the hell Ferid was talking about, and I don't care to. Whatever is going on with that seraph stuff, I want no part of. As far as I'm concerned, today never happened. You should have killed him though. He will cause problems for you down the road," I said bluntly. She cocked her head towards me and our eyes met.

"I should kill you, you know," she stated, "since you now know more than you should. It puts me in a position that I don't like being in."

"I could tell as much by how you reacted to Ferids threats," I frowned. "But, I have no interest in a seat of power in your hierarchy, nor do I care for your laws as of now. I have yet to truly understand them. I was alone before I came here. I could just as easily leave and be alone again. I am beginning to wonder if it was worth coming here in the first place. I am also in a position I don't like being in, and I had no intention of being in such a place to begin with," I clenched my jaw. _That bastard. He used me as a pawn in his game. I played right into his hands, and now I am stuck in this situation with vampires who seem to be perfectly fine with stabbing each other in the back. They don't care for one another at all. This is just a game of power._ I thought angrily. Krul was observing me carefully, trying to read my expression.

"Give me your loyalty and I will let you live," she stated simply. "I have a feeling you are much more powerful than you let on. I won't ask much of you, just to stay in the shadows and be my eyes and ears. You will have to remain on good terms with Ferid, of course." I scoffed.

"Very well, I can give you my loyalty. Ferid is certainly the last person I would dream of giving it too," I snapped. "Also, I can remain on good terms with him, but I no longer wish to stay at his mansion. Please find me some different living accommodations," I demanded. Pleased with my answer she nodded her head.

"Give me a few days and I can arrange that without it being too obvious. In the meantime," she glanced down at Mika, "do you think you can take care of him until the change is complete? Help him reattach his arm and heal himself afterwards, and then bring him to me," she asked. I nodded my head and waved her off.

"That's fine," I mumbled. Mika had fallen almost silent during our conversation, save some whimpering, but another bout of tremors took over his body and his screams began again. I waved Krul off dismissively. She didn't like the attitude I was giving her, but let it slide and started to walk away from us. Once she was gone I walked over to Mikas severed arm and picked it up sadly. Arm in hand, I walked over to Mika and sat it on his chest. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms like a child. To me he was light as a feather. Using my speed, I flitted through the underground city once more until I reached my destination. When we arrived, I stood there for a few moments debating on if this was the right choice. After staring at the door that was Mikas home, I used one hand to twist the nob, and kicked the door open carefully with one foot. I shuffled Mika and myself through the door and closed it with the same foot. I glanced around sadly at the little home that he and his family had lived in together. Mika started to writhe and I quickly made my way to a bed and laid him on it. His eyes were open wide but he wasn't seeing me. He was reliving the past few hours and was blinded by his pain, both mental and physical. I left his side to go get a washrag and bowl of warm water. When I returned, his breathing was labored and his eyes were fixed on the ceiling. I went about cleaning him up. Removing his shirt, I began to wash off some of the blood that stained his chest and neck. The wound in his chest had already healed. I had to make several trips for fresh water before he was finally cleaned of the blood that marred his body. His arm was trying to heal itself as his human cells died and his vampire cells took over. I grabbed the limb and very carefully lined it up so that it would reattach evenly. I watched as the ligaments began to stitch themselves back together, then the muscles cells, followed by the skin cells. Eventually, his arm was back to its old form. Not even a scar was left in remembrance of its separation from his body.

I put myself in his line of vision. His bright blue eyes still looked right through me. I could see the pain, guilt, and sorrow swimming in their depths. I felt pain constrict in my chest as it had earlier today and more tears fell down my face.

"Mikaela…." I murmured his name and cupped his face in my hand. Stroking his cheek with my thumb, I brushed my fingers through his hair with my other hand. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "None of you deserved what happened to you tonight." My tears were falling on his face. I propped his head up and slid myself behind him, letting it fall back into my lap. He was practically comatose, forcing himself to be numb. He had to grieve, though. I had to make sure of that, at the very least. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be swallowed up by feelings of grief, sorrow, despair, and anger. I gently placed my fingertips on his temples. When I opened my eyes again, he was looking at my face. I captured his beautiful baby blues with my own and his eyes widened as I forced all of the emotions I was feeling outwards from my chest into my arms, through my hands and into him. When the connection was made, I could feel Mika, and what made him, him. I was careful not to push any other part of myself into him, other than what I felt he needed to feel. Too much could be dangerous. He quickly started to struggle to get away from me. His cries began to fill the room as he fought me off of him. I set very still and let him vent his emotions out. Soon, I severed the emotional connection I had made with him when I was certain his feelings were his own and not the ones I implanted. I remained seated on the bed as his anger took dominance over all else. Mika began throwing things and tearing the room apart. I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and struggled to contain my own tears at his soul wrenching wails. Bring my hand to my chest, I balled the cloth of my shirt in my fist. It has been a long time since I had felt a pain like this. Soon the room went silent and I felt the bed dip with his weight. When I opened my eyes he was sitting in front of me with tears pouring down his face.

"I-It's all m-my fault!" he sobbed. I reached forward and pulled him towards me. He didn't resist this time. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist and bawled into my stomach. I started running my fingers through his hair again as he cried.

"No, Mikaela. You must never blame yourself," I murmured to him gently. I knew he would never listen to those words. But it was worth a try. Sobs continued to wrack his body. I leaned back to get comfortable and let him cry in my lap. I would stay like this for him as long as he needed me to. As the minutes passed, I found myself singing to him softly.

 _There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality…"_

When I finished with one song, I would continue with another.

 _When all the world is spinning 'round  
Like a red balloon way up in the clouds  
And my feet will not stay on the ground  
You anchor me back down_

 _I am nearly world renowned_  
 _As a restless soul who always skips town_  
 _But I look for you to come around_  
 _And anchor me back down_

 _There are those who think that I'm strange_  
 _They would box me up and tell me to change_  
 _But you hold me close and softly say_  
 _That you wouldn't have me any other way_

 _When people pin me as a clown_  
 _You behave as though I'm wearing a crown_  
 _When I'm lost I feel so very found_  
 _When you anchor me back down_

I continued singing songs until my voice was the only noise in the room. I glanced down to see that Mika had cried himself to sleep. I decided it would be best to leave him that way. This was the last decent sleep he would probably have in a long time, if it could be considered decent at all. Krul could wait. As I sat there listening to Mikas deep, even breathing, I pondered all that had happened that night. Ferid had set Mika up. The very night Mika came to the mansion to give his blood to us, Ferid had been carefully placing all of his game pieces right where he wanted them. Using my naivety of the city as a ruse, he had led both Mika and me into the library and showed me that damn map that Mika took. The very same room contained loads of human weaponry. That must be where the pistol came from as well. Based off of his whole attitude when Krul had arrived at the scene, I almost wondered if he had planned that too. He more than likely knew I would be coming that way after visiting with Krul. He gambled on if I would alert her to what was going on or not. But why would he go through such means just to turn Mika into a vampire? Was that the desired outcome? And if so why not just do it himself? I was suddenly overwhelmed with hate for Ferid. I had to put on one hell of an act now, especially if I was to be loyal to Krul. My attention was brought back to the child in my lap. His face was screwed up in discomfort and he has started whimpering in his sleep. I began to pet his hair again and hum softly. It seemed to do the trick and he settled back down. I was worried as to how this was going to effect the poor boys psyche. When I touched it with my own earlier, it was not in a good state. Sighing, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Eventually, I too fell asleep.

* * *

 **Ok, there it is! Sorry it took so damn long to update. Between camping and adulting, I have been super busy all week. Our nephew came and stay with us, and then my two younger brothers came after the nephew left. They are still here as I write this. Lol So, you got a glimpse into Serenitys powers! –Wink wink- Forcing creatures who don't feel into feeling….. hmmmmm. Songs! The first was Lost Boy by Ruth B. The second was Anchor by Mindy Gledhill. Both beautiful songs.  
**

 **This chapter was a little hard for me to write, because I think it could be better. There were so many different directions that I thought about going with it. The loss of the orphans and Mikas situation in general always tore at my heart strings in the anime. Ferid is a douchebag. Honestly. I apologize ahead of time for grammatical errors and whatnot. I didn't review as heavy on this one because I stayed up so late to finish it and my head is pounding. I'll go back later and fix it up. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know! Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my lovely readers. It has come to my attention that Yuu is incorrect and Yu is correct when spelling the shortened version of his name, so I will do so from now on. –sigh- I will go back and fix my previous posting eventually. Sorry for that. I hope everyone had a wonderful independence day! It rained a lot where I live, but I hadn't planned on setting off fireworks anyways. My neighbors put on one hell of a show all weekend though, so it was all good. Here is Chapter 6, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Drowning Pool

It wasn't long after I drifted off that Mika had another episode of spams. Glancing down at him, I bit my lip in worry. Becoming a vampire was not pleasant. Every single cell of the human body dies, and then is reborn again; mutating into something similar, but much different. I placed my fingers back on his temples and pushed myself back into him. My mind collided with his pain and suffering as I poked around until I found the small light of his consciousness that was flickering violently. Carefully, I wrapped myself around it, blocking out his physical emotions and his body stilled. Once the blue swirling storm that was his psyche calmed as much as possible, I pulled myself back out and continued to observe him. He would remain unconscious for the majority of what was left of the change. I ran my hand down my face in exhaustion. It had been quite some time since I had tapped into my powers. I rarely had a need to use them in the past, once I mastered them after my father passed. I should probably build my endurance back up, I had a feeling I would be needing them frequently in this world of deceitfulness that my brethren lived in. I glanced around the room and began to slowly move things about with my mind as I pet Mikas soft hair. Once the room was a bit tidier, I looked over at a chair that Mika had knocked over and broken in his despair. Taking a deep breath, I glared at the chair and willed it back together. In my mind's eye, I watched as the glyosidic bonds of the cellulose contained in the wood began to reform, starch, glycogen, and other molecules began to group together again, and with an oddly satisfying groan, the chair was whole again. I blinked a few times as dark spots appeared in my line of vision; my warning that I had done quite enough for today. I sighed when I realized I was going to have to consume human blood again much sooner than normal. Looking down at Mikas relaxed face, I realized it was worth it, if only to shorten his suffering for the time being. I closed my eyes again. It was early in the morning, if I were to get a little more sleep it would help for the time being. Sliding out from underneath Mika, I scooted him over and laid down next to him on my side and watched his even breathing. Making my breathing match his own, I eventually left the conscious world.

My eyes popped back open when the sound of whimpering broke the silence. Light was filtering through the windows and the room was no longer dark at all. Mika was sitting up on the edge of the bed facing away from me. Cautiously, I sat up and reached my hand out brushing my fingertips against his arm. He cried out and turned dizzyingly fast and slapped my hand away. His eyes were wide and moving about in their sockets way too quickly for his own good. He looked panicked. Realizing what was going on, I kept my voice almost a whisper when I spoke.

"Mikaela, calm down. Your new senses will take some time to get used to," I murmured gently. His eyes snapped to my purple ones. His pupils we no longer round like a humans, but slitted like a cats. His hands were shaking violently as he reached towards me. His line of vision had moved to my throat and he gulped. I was not prepared for his speed or strength when he tackled me off the bed. Hitting the floor with his weight on top of me further disoriented me. I wasn't sure what was going on until I felt his canines pierce my neck none too gently. An odd, yet pleasant warmth began to spread through my body. It was then that I jumped into action. I wrapped my arms around him and rolled us so that I was straddling him, which caused his grip to go limp in surprise and I pulled my throat away from his mouth with a frown on my face. My blood was smeared around his mouth, and some had dribbled down his chin. I could feel some sliding down my collar bone also. Realization hit Mikas face at what he had just done and a look of shame crossed his features. He let out a devastated wail. I wiped away the blood that was traveling down my chest. The small tear in my neck had already healed. "My blood will do nothing for your thirst the first time Mikaela. You will have to drink human blood, or that of your masters in order to survive," I stated quietly. I knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Newborn vampires were difficult to handle. They were very strong, and were not in control of themselves until they consumed the proper blood to quench their new appetite. Let alone one who was as emotionally bent as he was currently. Deciding it would be best to get him to Krul as fast as possible, I pulled him up before he could fight back and struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. Throwing him over my shoulder, I took one last look around the little house before taking off towards Kruls castle.

Krul was sitting on her throne looking bored as usual. Her legs were crossed and he cheek was resting on her fist. She perked up when she saw me approaching with Mika.

"The transformation has been completed," I stated answering her questioning gaze. "His thirst is very strong. He bit me in an attempt to quench it." At that, she laughed.

"Almost complete," she corrected me, "he will have to drink the blood of a human in order to become a full vampire." I sat him down at her feet. She nodded at me in approval. "Sit with me, Serenity. We will see how he does when he wakes up." I made my way over to her throne and sat next to it, leaning back against it with one leg stretched out in front of me. I bent the other and wrested my arm on it. Titling my head back I looked up at the ceiling. As the silence drug on, Krul leaned her head over the arm of her throne and put herself in my line of vision. I smirked at her odd childlike behavior. "You look exhausted Serenity. Was my little pet that much of a handful?" I sighed at her teasing tone.

"I just wasn't prepared for his strength was all," I answered truthfully.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked knowingly. I hated to admit it, but I was. I knew it was the only way to get rid of the exhaustion and the burning of my throat that the exertion of using my powers had caused.

"Yes," I answered bluntly. She motioned for one of her guards who quickly disappeared and returned with a large crystal bottle full of blood and two crystal glasses. She poured me one and I downed it. Laughing again, she refilled my glass.

"You certainly were thirsty," she said. I sipped on my second cup, not feeling as parched as I had been before.

"Thank you," I murmured ignoring her last statement.

"No problem," she said happily. "Would you like to change clothes and shower? I am sure you would enjoy some time to yourself. You can come back and sit with me when you are done." I glanced over my shoulder at her, relief clearly written on my face.

"Yes, please!" I replied thankfully. She motioned to one of her guards again and started giving him orders.

"Take Serenity to a bathing room and find her a suitable change of clothes," she demanded. The guard glanced over at me and bowed. I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the treatment. He took off and I followed. He opened a door for me, and I smiled at him as I went in.

"Thank you," I said. He bowed again and left.

I walked into the large tiled room and looked at the large deep bath in awe. I turned on the water and looked around at the various shampoos, oils, and soaps that stocked the room. I squealed in excitement when I came across a large basket filled with bubbles, bombs, and fizzers. I picked through it curiously and stopped when I came across a coffin shaped one that caused me to laugh. How fitting. Once the tub was full, I sank into it and dropped the coffin in the water. To my shock and excitement, the water started turning black. _Will this stain my skin?!_ I thought worriedly. _Oh well, too late now!_ I scrubbed at my skin gleefully and turned the faucet back on to wash my hair. My long blue locks floated around me, a great contrast to the black water. I confirmed it wasn't going to stain me. Glancing over at the shampoo, I ended up choosing one that smelled like a wonderful mix of caramel apples and vanilla. Once everything was finished, I hopped out. Patting down with a towel, I started to brush out my hair. Once finished, I pulled it all to one side and began to put it in a thick side braid. Glancing at the door, I noticed a neat little pile of clothes that were mostly black, with a dark burgundy color peeking out. Upon further inspection, I realized it was beautiful short black skater dress with a lace middle and lace long sleeves. I threw it on and spun around. The dress flared out from my waist and was very flowy. It accentuated my small waist and curvy hips perfectly, but was a little tight on my bust. Either way, it was beautiful. Refreshed and feeling much more awake, I bounded through the halls as I made my way back to the throne room. I was almost in a hyper sort of mood. When Krul saw me approaching, she nodded in approval.

"I knew that dress would look good on you!" she exclaimed. "I like what you did with your hair," she added, grabbing ahold of the braid when I was close enough. "Such a pretty color," she continued as she admired it. Strained breathing took my attention away from her. I looked down the steps to see Mika was awake. I hadn't even noticed. He looked awful. He was pale and his hair stuck to his face that was coated in sweat. He was on his knees, arms wrapped around himself. "He awoke shortly after you left," Krul murmured. I went to move towards him, but Krul reached out and grabbed my wrist. I looked back at her questioningly and she nodded her head towards the entrance of the throne room. A guard walked through carrying a small human child who appeared to be unconscious. I felt my heart sink and pulled my wrist out of Kruls grip. Sitting down next to her throne, I sat quietly to observe. The guard dropped the child carelessly in front of Mika, bowed, and walked away. After a few moments, Mika grunted, sounding as if her were in pain.

"Come on Mika, just drink his blood," Kruls voice called out sweetly. It was like she was training a puppy. "Accept that this is your life now, and I promise that you will start feeling better. You'll finally be transformed into a complete vampire with an immortal body and strength far beyond that of a human."

"N-No. No way. I refuse to become a vampire!" he cried out and glared at her. This caused Krul to laugh.

"You say that now, but your body must be craving blood. I bet every muscle you have is in pain; thirsty and crying out for a sip." She got up and walking to Mika, pulling his face up to look at her. "Why do you fight it? Give your body what it desires," she taunted. Mika slapped her hand away from her.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"You're going to waste away," she sang. He bowed his head and glared at the ground.

"I'd rather die as a human than live as a vampire," he cried out defiantly. Krul sighed.

"I see," she said and walked towards her throne. "I'll admit immortality isn't as glamorous as one might think. It can be boring, living for thousands of years, never ageing. Maybe you've got the right idea. There's just one problem, you can't die normally anymore; because I've changed you for good. If you don't drink blood, you'll become a hideous demon. You'll have no will or mind of your own. So you have to drink Mika, or else yo-"

"There's no way I'll do it!" he yelled. "Never. I will never become a monster like you!" he turned to Krul, fangs bared, and a look of hate on his face. I felt my heart constrict at his words. When he noticed me by the throne our eyes met and his widened. I felt a tear escape and slide down my cheek, and turned away to hide my pain at his words.

"Well, I'll give you another option then," Krul said and started to walk back towards him with one of the crystal glasses in her hand. She quickly brought her nails up to her wrist and slit it, splattering blood on Mikas face. "Drink your fill of my blood, it's the only other way that you'll survive." She held her wrist over the glass and began filling it. Mikas eyes widened as the smell hit his now. His breathing picked up in pace and he clenched his hands. "There's absolutely no reason for you to refuse this," she said and bent down holding out the glass to him. "Here, have a little taste." Mika looked like he was about to take it, but suddenly slapped the glass from her hands It flew to the side and shattered, spilling Kruls blood all over the ground.

"No! Weren't you listening to me? I won't ever become one of you!" he insisted desperately. He had his eyes squeezed shut as if he were opening he'd wake up and this would all just be a bad dream. Krul began to reach toward him, but changed her mind and stood to begin walking away. The cut she had made in her wrist had not started healing yet, and it dripped blood as she walked. Suddenly, Mika jumped up and thrust himself toward her, grabbing her arm. She gasped in shock at his sudden movement and Mika sank his fangs into her arm. She gave an almost relieved laugh.

"That's it! Drink deep," she sank down to sit on the steps with him and started petting him. "You're mine now, Mika. You're never going to be able to leave me. For all of eternity, you're my pet; my obedient little blonde servant, Mikaela Hyakuya," she murmured and hugged him. I could see the tears in Mikas eyes. I leaned my head back against the throne and stared at the ceiling again. This was such an awful situation. I felt horribly for Mika. Ferid ruined his life, simply because he was bored. I gritted my teeth in anger. I had finally found a human that accepted me. Or at least seemed to. Now he hated vampires more than ever before. Ferid was an evil bastard, to humans at least. However, it didn't seem like the vampires had very good relationships. At least the ones in power anyways. Lacus and Rene seemed to be good friends. I wonder if being loyal to Krul was a smart idea. She seemed less cruel than Ferid. She viewed the humans that same as the other vampires, but she didn't go out of her way to torment them. The sound of clothes rustling brought me back to reality. I looked over to see Krul had taken her seat on her throne once again. Mika had followed like a lost little puppy and was sniffling to himself. He sat near me, but wouldn't look at me. I sighed and reached over to ruffle his hair. When he looked at me, he had a look of guilt on his face. I tried giving him a bright smile in hopes to cheer him up. It was a goofy sort of look, as my smile was far too large and my eyes were almost closed. Krul was looking at me with amusement in her eyes. Mika just stared at me, expression unchanging. I gave him a normal smile and then looked over at Krul.

"I had better head back to Ferids, before he begins wondering where I am," I mumbled. I really didn't want to go back to that mansion with that psychopath.

"I have some business to attend to and will not be at my castle until tomorrow night, so why don't you take Mika with you? I will instruct Ferid that he is to remain under your care. Tomorrow night will also be when the thirteenth progenitor and his aides arrive, so the following day we shall see what kind of use you can be to us on the battlefield," she informed me. I looked at Mika who look horrified at the idea of being near Ferid. Or maybe it was staying with me that terrified him. She noticed his look as well. "If you don't wish to stay with Serenity Mika, you could always stay in the castle by yourself with some of the guards looking after you," she said. He shuffled a little closer to me. "I take it you choose to stay with Serenity then." He nodded his head. "Very well. Be on your way, I will see you both tomorrow." I stood up and made my way down the steps to head towards Ferids place. Mika scrambled after me. We remained silent as we weaved through the city. When we passed the lines for the blood donations, Mika froze. I turned to look at him. He was looking at the children with mixed emotions. He was missing his family, but also fighting his thirst. I could tell it wasn't as bad as it had been before he drank from Krul. He was not sweating or shaking, and when I grasped his hand, his attention came back to me. He looked up at me and I tugged gently.

"Come, Mikaela," I said gently. He let me pull him forward. Finally he spoke.

"I c-can smell them," he muttered sounding disturbed. I nodded and continued to pull him along.

"Yes, your senses are much stronger now. Even as an incomplete vampire, your senses are stronger than that of a humans. It will take some getting used to," I confirmed. We continued through the city. It wasn't long before we reached Ferids mansion. Krul must have gotten word to him quickly, because he seemed to be expecting us. He pulled open the front door before I had even touched the doorknob. That charming smile of his was planted on his face. I resisted the urge to punch him in the mouth. I smiled politely back at him, playing this little game once again.

"Serenity! I was beginning to wonder if something happened to you!" he exclaimed. I walked past him, Mikas hand still in mine and made sure he was as close to me as I could get him.

"I have been spending time with the queen. I have come to find that we have a lot in common. It is nice to have another girl around to spend time with, especially after being alone for so long," I said smoothly. "Although I must admit, I missed your charming smile, Ferid." He smirked at me.

"You flatter me darling!" he stated. "Ah, little Mika, how nice it is to have you amongst our ranks!" Mika wasn't playing this game and glared hatefully at Ferid, saying nothing. "Shall I prepare him a room?" he asked looking at me innocently. Before I could answer, Mika spoke.

"Krul said I am under Serenity's care. I want to stay with her," he demanded coldly. I was taken aback at his tone. He was already showing some of the traits of the other vampires. Ferid seemed a little surprised as well. I shrugged my shoulders and Ferid laughed

"My bed is plenty large for the both of us. There are also many sofas in my lounge area, thanks to your generosity, Ferid," I said smugly. As we walked past Ferid, I planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and winked at him. His eyes lit up in amusement at my actions.

"You certainly seem to be getting comfortable with us, dear Serenity. For that, I am thankful," he called after us. I turned around and blew him a kiss.

"How could I not?" I boasted. "Everyone has been so welcoming so far! And the entertainment around here has been priceless," I added with mock sweetness dripping from my words. He smirked at me once again. I glanced down at Mika, who was glaring up at me in response to my words. I gave him an apologetic look. I hoped he understood what I was doing, but I knew his wounds were fresh so I bent down and pulled him into my chest, smashing his face against my breasts as I had done when I first met him and ruffled his hair enthusiastically. Making eye contact with Ferid, I gave him a dazzling smile. "And now I get to be friends with this little cutie forever and ever!" At that, Ferid let out what seemed to be a genuine smile.

"I am glad you are happy with the outcome. I must admit, I was worried you would hate me for my treatment of his little family. But it gets _so_ boring around here. Tomorrow should prove to be entertaining as well. Crowley and his aides will be here. It's always interesting with those three around," he said.

"Yes, I look forward to meeting them," I ended the conversation and continued to my room with Mika in tow. He continued to remain silent. When we got there, I went to the fireplace and got a fire going. Mika was seating in one of the squishy leather chairs watching me solemnly. "I'm going to run you a bath," I stated. He nodded and continued to stare in the fire. I strolled into the bathing room and began gathering towels, and then started filling the large tub with warm water. I was a little over zealous with the bubbles, but I hoped Mika would enjoy them. When I turned back towards the door, I let out a squeak and almost fell on my butt. He was standing in the entranceway, watching me. I brought a hand to my chest. "Mikaela, you scared the shit out of me!" I hissed. I saw the slightest bit of amusement flash in his eyes, but it was gone quickly. Sighing, I walked over to him and led him to the bath. "Get cleaned up, I'm going to find you some other clothes. Leave yours in the hamper," I ordered. He nodded at me and I left the room. Making my way back out into the hall, I wondered around until I bumped I came across Ferid again. He gave me his signature smile.

"What can I help you with, lovely?" he asked sweetly.

"I need a change of clothes for Mika," I replied. He took a moment to look thoughtful and turned. I assumed I should follow.

"All I have are livestock clothes," he said. I shivered. Of course he had spare clothes for the humans laying around his home. Creep.

"That'll have to do then," I grumbled. "I'm sure Krul will have something made for him soon," I added. Ferid handed me the clothes and I bolted back to the room. When I reentered, the smell of saline hit my nose, and I could hear Mika crying softly to himself. I made my way to the bathing room, and knocked on the door. "Mika?" I called softly. I heard him sniffle and I walked in. He was sitting in the middle of the bathtub surrounded by bubbles. He moved towards the edge closest to me, causing water to slosh out and hit my feet. He looked at me apologetically. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bathtub and motioned for him to lean back against the side of the tub. I reached over and grabbed a tiny wooden bucket and dipped it in the water and then poured it directly over his head. He spluttered, not expecting the large amount of water that hit him. I laughed softly and he glared at me over his shoulder, his blonde locks sticking to his face. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted a generous amount into my hand and sat down on my knees, leaning forward to reach him, and started lathering up his hair. He sat still for me as I gently massaged his scalp. He still had dried blood in his hair, so it stained the water that drizzled down his neck just a little. His tears had stopped, so I at least accomplished that goal. I was surprised when he spoke to me softly.

"Serenity, will you sing to me again?" he whispered. I cocked my head in surprise. So he did remember me singing to him during his transformation.

"Absolutely Mikaela. Do you have anything specific you would like for me to sing?" I asked gently. He frowned.

"I don't know many songs," he replied. I refilled the little bucket and tilted his head back this time, so the soap wouldn't get in his eyes. I poured the water into his hair and ran my hands through it. As I repeated this process to make sure it was rinsed, I thought hard about what song I should sing. I started humming to myself at first, when the memory of a sound of a guitar hit me. A song from my past, when the Earth was still beautiful and alive. With the music playing beautifully in my head, I opened up my connection with Mika so that he could hear it too. He gasped at the odd sensation of hearing what was in my head and turned to look at me with confusion and questioning in his eyes. I simply smiled at him with encouragement. When he calmed down, I began to sing with the music.

 _Heaven's not enough_

 _if when you get there.._

 _Just another blue_

 _And heaven's not enough_

 _You think you've found it_

 _And it loses you_

 _You've thought of all there is_

 _but not enough_

 _And it loses you in a cloud_

 _"There" most everything is nothin'_

 _that it seems_

 _"Where" you see the things you only wanna see_

 _I'd fly away_

 _to a higher plane_

 _to say words I resist_

 _to float away_

 _to sigh_

 _to breathe... forget_

 _And heaven's not enough_

 _If when I'm there I don't remember you_

 _And heaven does enough_

 _You think you know it_

 _And it uses you_

 _I saw so many things_

 _but like a dream_

 _Always losing me in a cloud_

 _Cause I couldn't cry_

 _Cause I turned away_

 _Couldn't see the score_

 _Didn't know the pain_

 _of leaving yesterday really far behind_

 _In another life_

 _In another dream_

 _By a different name_

 _Gave it all away_

 _For a memory_

 _And a quiet lie_

 _And I felt the face_

 _of a cold tonight_

 _Still don't know the score_

 _but I know the pain_

 _of leaving everything really far behind_

 _And if I could cry_

 _And if I could live what truth I did then take me there_

 _Heaven goodbye._

As the tune came to an end, I closed our connection and Mika gasped again. He was watching me curiously.

"W-what are you?" he whispered. I looked down at my hands. With Mikas hate of vampires, I felt I could trust him. At least with the most basic form of the truth. He knew I was different, he just didn't know in what ways. I met his brilliant blue eyes with my own, and for a moment, I was grateful that he had not yet completed the change to a full vampire. His eyes were so beautiful. I got up and brought him over a towel, and his temporary clothes.

"Get out before you end up looking like a pale little raisin," I said softly, "then come sit with me by the fire, and I will tell you a little more about myself." I turned and walked into my room to give him some privacy. I drug some pillows and blankets over by the fire and chose the floor over the fancy furniture. A few minutes later, Mike joined me. I had wrapped myself up in the blanket so that only my face was visible, and I looked like an eskimo. He let out a soft laugh at my goofiness and made himself comfortable in the mountain of comfy bedding items that I had sprawled about. I was glad his mood had taken a turn for the better. He looked at me expectantly. I was deep in thought on how to explain to him how I came into existence, but even I was a little unsure of all the details, so my statement was pretty simple when it came out of my mouth. "I was born a human," I began. "I was not turned." Mikas eyes widened curiously. "When I reached a certain age, my vampire genes took over, and I became much like a vampire, but still different. I had a human mother, and my father was a vampire. She died giving birth to me. I required much more nutrients in the womb, despite my human body. My vampire genes may not have been active yet, but they were present, and still required upkeep. Father let me know that my mother was odd for a human. She possessed a gift. That gift, whatever it was, was passed on to me, and my vampire genes further enhanced it, giving me powers that he had never seen before. I can _feel_ the emotions of others. I can touch their mind with my own, if they allow it. I can force myself into people if I wish, but that is dangerous and painful to them if they resist, so I choose to do so rarely." I stopped speaking as painful memories tried to resurface, but I pushed them down quickly and focused on Mikas face. I left out more details about my powers for the time being, only revealing what he had experienced of them. One couldn't be too careful.

"So, did you force yourself into my mind last night?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Sort of, yes," I answered. "You were in no state to resist, so the process was much easier. Once I have entered someone's mind, it gets easier each time. Eventually, you would be unable to resist without a great deal of practice. I must also make physical contact the first few times. After that, I can do it at will, and from a greater distance if needed. Once a strong enough bond is formed, it is almost always slightly open. Just enough that I occasionally get a whisper of the others emotions when they are extreme. Though, I have never had someone be able to feel mine, unless I push it into them. Since no one else that I have met has these powers, I have yet to find anyone to practice them extensively with. They can be dangerous and I don't want to hurt anyone else," I murmured solemnly. At this point, I just started blathering on. "I have spent most of my life with humans, or alone. I do not understand the cruelty of these vampires. I don't remember my father being so hateful. We lived together on the surface for many years. He interacted with the humans as if he were one, and only drank a few to the point of death. Plus, he loved my mother, he must have. How else would I have come into existence," my face turned slightly red at the implications of my thoughts. I shook my head vigorously. Mikas hand on my arm pulled me back to the present.

"It's ok Serenity," he said simply. "Things are different now." I frowned down at him.

"Do you hate me too, Mika?" I asked quickly. He looked down at the ground as he struggled to answer.

"No, I don't hate you. You are something different all together," he decided. "I'll keep your secrets. Maybe you can help me when I need someone," he said. His face became determined. I didn't pry into whatever he was thinking. He could come to me when the time was right. I was simply happy to still have a genuine friend in this odd place. And he was now a vampire also. The way he became one was awful, but the pain would quickly fade, like many emotions seemed to once ones humanity was gone. I spent the rest of the day and well into the night telling Mika stories of my long life; of all the things I did with the human friends and family I had made over the years. The crazy parties that would take place, the amusement park rides, the nights camping under the stars. I spoke fondly of the beautiful places hidden around the Earth. He told me about the orphanage and his family. Mika spoke mostly of Yu. He was glad that he had at least escaped.

"Maybe you will find each other again one day," I said positively. He frowned and shook his head.

"He hates vampires even more than I do. He will hate me," Mika responded sadly. I ruffled his hair, trying to be reassuring.

"Don't be so sure Mika. You are family. I don't think you could do anything that would make him hate you," I assured him. He didn't look very convinced.

"I will never drink human blood," he stated. "If I did find Yu, he would hate me for doing that. Maybe if I don't drink human blood, he won't be as mad at me." I didn't bother to try and talk Mika out of that decision. He knew the consequences. If that was the path he chose, who was I to try and force a different path on him? Hopefully one day he would change his mind. I felt my heart constrict at the thought of losing this poor beautiful soul. I wanted to get off of this topic of conversation, so I tackled Mika to the ground and attempted to tickle him. Based off of the 'what the fuck do you think you're doing' look I was getting, he must not have been ticklish.

"Well, shit," I grumbled and climbed off of him. He laughed at my failure and I pouted. Another idea popped into my head. I'd been craving fresh air for a while now. This underground city with its artificial lighting was about to drive me insane. I stood up abruptly and motioned for Mika to follow me. He needed to get used to his new power anyways. I opened the large glass and wood doors to my balcony and army crawled to the railing. He was looking at me like I was nuts. "Get down!" I hissed and waved my hand wildly at him. He rolled his eyes in response, but relented to my will. I chuckled evilly. Glancing around, I realized no one was around and promptly launched myself over the rail, landing silently in the gardens below. I ducked behind a bush and looked up to see Mika staring after me. He looked very unsure of himself. I opened up our link wide and pushed feelings of encouragement towards him and allowed my thoughts to whisper across his mind. _Come Mika! You won't get hurt, I promise._ He did a double take at hearing my voice in his head. I watched as he carefully climbed up on the rail and jumped. He landed just a few feet from me, but not nearly as gracefully and ended up on his butt. I giggled at him and he glared. Sticking my tongue out at him, I took off in a pace that I assumed he could keep up with. As he started following me, I adjusted my speed to match what he was comfortable with. I almost tripped and fell on my face when I heard his voice whisper across my mind. _Where are we going, Serenity?_ I glanced over at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Recovering quickly, I thought back; _we are going outside. I need fresh air._ Mika stopped abruptly, and it was my turn to stumble, although I managed to correct my footing. I turned around and glared at him while smacking dust off the front of my body. My glare quickly became a look of concern when I saw his expression. Luckily, we were no longer out in the open. "What's wrong Mikaela?" I muttered softly. He looked…. frightened.

"Last time I tried to leave this place…." He trailed off lost in his thoughts. I took his hand in mine.

"No more of that," I said sternly. "You must try to move on. I will not let anything harm you. Promise," I insisted and held out my pinky to him. His face relaxed considerably and he wrapped his pinky around mine. We continued on our path once more. We began down what appeared to be a tunnel. Half way though snow appeared in our path, and fresh air was blowing in random spurts in our direction. I took many deep breaths and watched Mikas face. He was almost in awe as we took our final step and were officially outside. I smiled gratefully as I looked to the sky. It was dark, but the moon and stars were shining brilliantly. The fresh air was almost a shock to my lungs, and it took me a few minutes to adjust. I flopped backwards into the snow and stared up through the trees at the sky. The crisp cold of winter nipped at my nose, but I loved it. I hadn't even been in the underground city for a week yet, and I already missed the outside world more fiercely than I thought possible. The snow next to me crunched as Mika laid down beside me. I looked over at him as he stared at the stars. Perhaps I should take him and run? I frowned. I knew it would never work. I had no way to get off the island of Japan. It was the last place I had yet to travel to right before the world went to shit. I wonder what the vampires of the other lands were like. Did they treat their humans better? How were the Americas doing? Were all of the vampires as horribly cruel as Ferid? We would be caught before we could get very far, that's for sure. I was not familiar with much of these lands. Sighing, I forced the thoughts from my mind and focused on looking at the stars. Mika and I remained silent and simply laid in the snow for the next hour or so. When my whole body was numb and the sun was starting to barely lighten the horizon, I decided it was time for us to head back. Deciding to move as fast as possible so that I could get warmed up, I had Mika hop on my back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waste, and I further supported them there with my arms. The wind whipped around us harshly as I flitted back towards Ferids mansion. Mika buried his face in my neck to relieve his eyes from the wind whipping at him. When we reached my room, I let him fall straight down on top of the mound of blankets and such. He landed with an 'oomph.' Mika didn't even care, and instead of glaring at me again, let out a big yawn. In turn, I yawned as well.

"Stop that, you're making me yawn too," I grumbled. I started throwing stuff back up on the bed. He attempted to grab all the things he was sitting on and being them over too. I couldn't see anything but his legs as he carefully shuffled over towards the bed and threw the pillows and blankets on it. I watched him climb in and I went into the bathroom to throw on something other than my dress to sleep in. I found a really soft flowy tank top and yoga shorts sitting in one of the closets, so I threw it on. When I returned to the bed, Mika was blinking sleepily at me.

* * *

Mika would never admit it, as he watched Serenity climb into the bed, but he was grateful to not have to sleep alone after being used to sleeping with his family for so long. She was very nice to him and tried to help him, without making him do anything he didn't want to. He hoped one day that he would able to tell her how much he appreciated her showing up in his life, despite all that had happened. Yu was still alive; out there somewhere. Mika was going to find him one day, if it was the last thing he did. He just hoped Yu could forgive him for getting their family killed. Mika was brought back to the present when Serenity reached over and ruffled his hair. He hated when she did that, but didn't have the heart to tell her. Her odd purple eyes were the last thing he remembered seeing, before darkness took him.

* * *

Mika fell asleep almost as soon as I got in the bed with him. I watched him sleep for a while. It would seem that he was going to rest peacefully tonight. I reached over and took his hand in mine. He subconsciously squeezed my hand back and scooted a little closer. When he settled back down again, my thoughts began to drift to tomorrow. I was nervous to meet a new group of vampires. I could come to terms with everyone looking at the humans as livestock, even if it did bother me. However, I could not handle dealing with more people that were cruel and hateful deep down inside like Ferid. One of him was more than enough to handle. Also, I was fast and strong because of my age, but I am no trained fighter. What exactly were they expecting from me? I only know basic self-defense and dagger throwing. I don't really think that was going to come in handy for much. Hopefully Krul would not be disappointed in my lack of experience. I realized that my nerves were causing me to trace circles on Mikas hand with my thumb. Trying to push my feelings down, I focused on rubbing his hand so that I would fall asleep also. Time passed easier in unconsciousness. It wasn't long before darkness took me as well, and my mind went blank.

 **Ok, I am leaving this one here. I hope the transition from first person, to third, then back to first was easily understood. I will indicate that with the line breaks. I really want to play around with that a bit, to make my story come across better. I'm not sure what people prefer to read as far as that goes. Let me know how this works for you. Any advice would be greatly appreciated, so please feel free to review or message me. The song featured in this chapter was Heaven's not Enough by Steve Conte. It was also featured in the anime Wolf's Rain (One of my FAVES). Hope you all enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. Thanks for your reviews! I do not own Seraph of the End, or it's characters. Just my OC. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Intruder

Waking up was not a pleasant experience. The main reason being that Ferid had launched himself into my bed and landed across both Mika and myself. Being jolted awake simply was not pleasant. To make things worse, I had to hear his voice first thing upon entering the living world. My dreams had not been pleasant, and he was involved in quite a few of them. Despite seeing red, I tried my damndest to put a smile on my face. It probably looked more like a grimace. Mika didn't even bother with pleasantries, he was glaring at Ferid. If only looks could kill. Ferid put on a look of mock hurt at our less than enthusiastic responses.

"You two are so boring," he began, "I was just trying to have some fun!" he insisted innocently. Suddenly, he had us both around our necks and pulled us to him in a crushing hug. "I do love you both _so_ much!" he continued. Pushing my rather large amount of anger down, I put on my acting face and jumped into playing this odd game once again. Reaching behind me until my hand met what I was searching for, I shifted myself so that I could place a quick kiss on his cheek. Mika looked at me like he was disgusted and I leaned back as far as I could before smashing the object in my hand into the side of Ferids head. Feathers from my pillow exploded and floated gently around the room. Dead silence followed. Ferid was looking at me in genuine curiosity. Mika wasted no time grabbing a pillow and attempted to follow in my footsteps.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I bellowed and grabbed another, launching myself off of the bed. I heard Ferids laughter, and just as I had found my footing, a pillow slammed into the back of my head. It had been thrown with considerable force. I flew forward and face planted into the carpet. Bastard. Gathering myself quickly, this time with two pillows, I spun and launched them both in the direction the one had come from. To my shock, Ferid was absent from the bed, and one of the pillows smacked Mika square in the face and knocked him flat backwards. He remained unmoving for a few moments. I was starting to worry that I had knocked him out. Approaching him cautiously, I reached out to poke his side when he suddenly jumped up and hit me in the side of the head with a pillow. Growling, I snatched it from him. "You little sneak!" I snarled and smacked him clear off the bed with my next hit. He did not attempt to get up, but I remained there waiting. I was not about to fall for the same trick twice. Ferid was suddenly next to me laughing with a pillow raised in one hand. I flitted away to the living space and flipped one of the couches over, using it as a barricade and shield. Popping my head over, I squealed as a pillow was already flying in my direction. Ducking back behind the couch just in time, I turned to put my back to it to catch a breath and let out a scream instead. Ferid was crouched on his hands and knees and was so close his nose almost touched mine. He was looking at me with amusement all over his face, but I could see just a hint of cruelty flashing in his eyes.

"You put an awful lot of force behind those pillows," he murmured. I rolled my eyes. I knew for a fact he probably had barely felt the hit, I didn't do it that hard. Although it was a good way to blow off some steam, but I would never tell him that. "I think you owe me an apology," he said. His voice was dripping in his signature fake sweetness. I glared at him, causing a smirk. "You are such a feisty one, Serenity. I wonder if your taste reflects that?" he asked. My eyes widened as he leaned towards me. I could feel his breath on my neck. When I felt his tongue slide against my skin, I was done. Putting all of the force I could from the angle I was in, I shoved him in the chest and pushed him away from me. Surprisingly, I had moved him a good distance away from myself. He was leaning back on his hands watching me curiously, legs crossed in front of him. "I will taste you yet," he promised. My hand flew to my neck and I wiped his saliva off vigorously. Like hell. Before I could respond, Mika came out of nowhere, launched himself over the sofa, and threw pillows at both of our faces. I flailed my arms as the force of it sent me sprawling backwards. He had missed the little exchange between Ferid and myself. For that, I was grateful. Ferids voice rang out with laughter in it. "I think you win the pillow fight, Mika," he stated. "You both should get ready now. We need to head over to the castle soon. Crowley and his aides should be arriving in due time." With that, he jumped up and gave us his usual, charming smile and glided out of the room.

My anger was even greater than it had been first thing this morning. How _dare_ he attempt to drink from me! I had never had another vampire drink from me, save Mikas little slip up the other night, and that was more like a sloppy sip than anything. Mika could sense something was wrong with me, but I put a genuine smile on for him and stood up to get ready. When I made it to a mirror, I was horrified at my appearance. The braid I had slept in had come loose and my hair was a nightmare. It was sticking up everywhere, and tangled in spots. Sighing, I got to work on it. Mika ended up having to help me brush it out since I was already irritated. Once it was smooth and manageable, I decided it would be best to just throw it up in a ponytail, leaving a few wispy strands hanging here and there. I would be more than likely fighting after all. More clothes had appeared in the bathroom for both Mika and myself. Mine consisted of some black ankle length yoga pants, a black and white sports bra, and a flowy black and white spandex tank top. Another pair of boots had shown up, to replace my ridiculously tall ones for today. They were like a girly version of combat boots, complete with silver studs in certain places. How cute, although this outfit left little to be desired. I blushed at the look of such form fitting clothes on my body. Even with a sports bra on, the amount of cleavage showing thanks to this low cut tank top was ridiculous. Who the hell had picked this out? Surely not Krul? Although, Ferids tastes were much different than this, so it had to have been her. What was she playing at? I frowned at the mirror. The humans had worn stuff like this all the time on the surface, before the end. I would have felt comfortable in this then. But this place was different. And after Ferids little episode earlier, I wasn't sure I was comfortable showing off this much skin around him. I wasn't sure if I needed to tell Krul or not. On one hand, if I was able to obtain some of Ferids blood, I wouldn't have to drink human blood for quite some time. The thought made my stomach turn. I'd rather have anyone elses. Fuck that. Mika had gone into the other room to change. He was in clothing similar to Ferids. The realization that he was in the clothing of the nobles seemed to irritate him, but he didn't voice it. A knock at my door caught our attention. I went to go open it to let Ferid in. I was sure he was here to collect us. What I did not expect was to see Lacus and Rene. Mika was eyeing them both wearily. Rene had the typical bored look on his face, nose upturned. Lacus however, had a polite smile on his face when he spoke.

"Hey Serenity! Lord Ferid had some business come up, so we came to escort you to the queen instead!" he informed me. He was glancing at Mika curiously, but said nothing. I felt immediate relief knowing the Ferid might not show up for this little rendezvous after all. I was still angry, but that was starting to recede slowly with the delivery of such good news.

"Awesome!" I declared loudly. Lacus seemed to think I was glad they were escorting me, because my declaration made him look even happier. I turned to Mika and held out my hand to him. He ran forward and placed his hand in mine and we shuffled past the two in my doorway and started making our way out of the manor to go to the castle. Lacus scrambled to catch up with us and Rene walked slowly behind us. I didn't need an escort, I knew where I was going. They were just along for the ride at this point. Lacus was in a chatty mood and I listened to him talk about all the things he does as a soldier. It was clear he had the typical livestock outlook on humans. It would also seem that he took pleasure in drinking them dry. At least it was a quick death, and he wasn't as cruel as Ferid. Politely, I made the proper responses and chattered back where appropriate, but my mind was elsewhere. My nerves were getting to me once again. I had successfully made a decent relationship with Krul. I didn't really care much for Ferid. Ok, I hated Ferid. Eventually I would get over what he did, but until them, I was going to hate him. I'm sure the more I was around Lacus and Rene, the better we would get along as well. And then there is Mika. I loved him like a sister would her baby brother. I was sad for him, but glad we had the chance to meet, and grateful he was a part of my life. Almost as if sensing my thoughts, I felt him squeeze my hand. His blue eyes met mine and I felt my heart constrict with a medley of emotions. His eyes widened slightly. He must be getting little whispers of all the emotions running through me, even though I was not trying to project them. Our mental bond was growing stronger. I smiled at him and put my finger to my lips in a hushing manner. I felt his need to encourage me and I started to calm down a little. _Thank you Mika,_ I thought. A twitch at the corner of his mouth was my only response.

When we arrived at Kruls castle, we were led down one of the halls to the large dining room. Krul was seated at the head of the table. Ignoring all etiquette I bounded down the length of the table. She stood as I got close, and gave me a big hug. As we held onto one another she leaned in and whispered softly in my ear.

"I will take care of new living arrangements for you today. It will be even easier with Lord Ferids absence. He won't be here to argue." As we separated, I gave her a grateful look. I wondered if I would be staying here in the castle with her. She had turned to Mika and was hugging him gently. She bent down and whispered to him as well. I caught tail end of her conversation with him. She would be supplying him with her blood for as long as he needed it. He was to drink what was served to him by the waiters as to not raise suspicion. She invited Lacus and Rene to stay for the arrival of Lord Crowley and his two aides. They politely obliged. Krul sat back down at the head of the table and Mika and I each took a seat beside her. Lacus and Rene both sat to the right of Mika. We were all served large glasses of blood. I was getting tired of drinking so much when I had no need to. I sipped mine very slowly. Krul and I were chatting about random things when she made a comment about my attire.

"You certainly fill out those clothes nicely," she teased smugly. I glowered at her.

"I _knew_ it was you that put me in this!" I hissed. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. "What are you trying to do to me Krul?!" She was tickled that I was a blushing mess.

"Oh, don't be such a prude! You'll thank me later," she muttered and winked. I looked at her in confusion. What in the hell was she going on about?

"I am not a prude!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, which only squeezed my breasts together more. This seemed to gain the attention of Lacus who blushed slightly and looked away quickly when I caught him gawking at me. "Eyes up here, soldier boy!" I snapped and pointed to my own eyes with two fingers. Krul was doubled over in laughter at my embarrassment. A servant soon entered the room and announced the arrival of the three vampires. My cheeks were still flushed when the three vampires walked in the room. The first two to enter the room were females; the seventeenth progenitors. I began to feel even more self-conscious as both were beautiful and extremely well endowed. The one introduced as Chess Belle was about my height, with short iris colored hair that framed her face in thick waves. She was wearing a cute white and black off the shoulder low cut dress. I could feel playfulness and hyperactivity rolling off of her in waves. Her eyes were bright and childlike; she seemed very cheerful. The next vampire to enter the room was called Horn Skuld. She had blonde hair that fell in two twin spirals over her shoulders. Her hair was not near as pale as Mikas, and had more of a yellow gold hue to it. She had lusty bedroom looking eyes. Her dress was mostly white, and slit all the way up on one side to her hip and had long flowy sleeves. She wore thigh high socks with lace at the top and heels. She oozed calmness and old fashioned properness. Chess and Horn had matching headbands. They were exact opposites of one another it would seem. When Lord Crowley walked in, I had to keep my mouth from popping open in shock. He was nothing like I was expecting. Instead of the lean and delicate beauty of all the other vampires I had met so far, this man was rugged. Rugged and LARGE. He was well over six feet tall and built like a brick shit house. How the _hell_ was I supposed to fight with _that_?! While he did not possess the delicate beauty that some such as Ferid, Lacus, and Mika possessed, he was roguishly handsome. He was well dressed, like that of an army general. His clothing was mostly white, with one black sleeve, black trim and black boots. He also wore a purple cape. Crowleys bangs were maroon, and the rest of his long hair dark brown. It hung over his shoulder in a neat braid. He had a pleasant smile on his face. He seemed friendly enough. Krul stood as they made their way over. All three filed in next to me; Crowley beside me, Chess next, and Horn last. I wanted to shrink into my chair and disappear. Crowley took up a large amount of space and I felt like an ant next to him. I glanced up at him to see he was observing me with an almost childlike curiosity, still smiling pleasantly. One of his fangs was poking out on his bottom lip just slightly. How odd.

Krul was watching the exchange with a smile on her face. She grabbed everyones attention when she started to introduce me. "It's nice to see you all again Crowley, Chess, Horn," she said nodding at each one as she spoke their names. "The reason I requested your presence here today is because you are all decently skilled fighters. Especially you, Lord Crowley." Krul motioned in my direction. All eyes were on me now. "This is Serenity. She has become a very dear friend of mine. She hails from the west, and has never been with other vampires until just recently. I was hoping to be able to test her power level with your help. I am fairly certain she has had to hold her own against Ferid, in order to be with us today." My eyes widened slightly. Nothing escaped Krul. I know Ferid intentionally left out our scuffle. I glanced over at the three newcomers nervously. They were all three observing me curiously. Crowley was the next one to speak.

"She sure is a cute little thing," he said to Krul. Horn nodded in agreement and Chess put on a slightly pouty face. I felt my face flush once again. _Cute?! Are you serious right now?!_ I heard a soft snicker. Sounded like it came from Mika, but he refused to make eye contact with me so instead, I raised an eyebrow at Crowley who was looking down at me again. His eyes met mine and he cocked his head to the side. He reached forward and cupped my chin in his large hand, fingers squeezing into my cheeks gently as he brought his face closer to mine. His eyes were like garnets. Both dark crimson reds and bright maroon reds laced his irises. He was equally intrigued by my purple ones. His thumb traced my lips until it snagged a fang, much like Ferid had done when we first met.

"Find what you were looking for?" I muttered under my breath. He smirked at my smartness, but looked pleased rather than irritated by it. Curiosity fulfilled, he released my face and I looked away fast. By now, you would think I would be used to the touchy feely crap. I wasn't. And I could still feel his eyes on me.

"We'd love to help you Krul," he said. "Should be interesting to see how strong a foreign vampire is," he added. "If she's up to it, of course." Crowleys voice was very interesting to me. It was smooth. He spoke almost slowly, for lack of a better word, and he was articulate. I was happy to note that it was not laced with fake emotion, but seemed genuine, and almost playful. He was waiting for a response. I met his eyes with determination.

"Absolutely," I stated. Krul clapped her hands together.

"Good, let's go to the gymnasium and see what you can do Serenity!" She jumped up and we all clambered out of our seats to follow. Well, I clambered. Everyone else proceeded gracefully, even Mika. As we entered the absurdly large room, I found myself wondering once again why vampires needed such living amenities. When we were all settled, Krul turned to Crowley and spoke. "I'll let you handle it from here. Do as you see fit," she said sweetly. She turned to me and winked when no one was looking. Crowley motioned for Chess and Horn to follow him and they crossed the room. I stayed where I was and waited for orders. When all three turned back in my direction, Crowley began to explain what he wanted.

"We will start by putting you up against these two," he motioned to the girls standing in front of him. "They will both attack you at the same time, as they do best as a team," he informed me. I frowned. He wasn't going to make it easy for me to hide anything. The next best thing I could do was simply use my speed to my advantage and take them down quickly, if I was even able. If I understood the progenitor rating that Krul had explained to me some time ago, they were nowhere near as strong as Ferid. I did not want to appear weak, in fear that I might lose my usefulness around here. I nodded my agreement at him. "Do you have any skill with weapons?" he asked suddenly. I bit my lip.

"Not really, no," I admitted. "I'm great at throwing daggers. That's about it," I finished. He nodded, face still keeping a pleasant smile. It really suited him, and seemed so genuine.

"Then we will stick to hand to hand combat," he responded. "Begin," he said to the girls. Chess immediately came at me, with a kick to the head. I ducked to dodge it and found Horn waiting on me with an attempt to plant her fist in my stomach. I quickly threw myself backwards to dodge her. They weren't significantly fast, so when Chess thought she was being smart by trying to catch me off-guard from behind, I flitted out of the way and her punch went through my after image. Her eyes widened in shock as her balance left her while I appeared behind her. With a well-aimed hit to her neck, she crumpled to the ground. Horn took advantage of my distraction with my victory to attempt a hard kick to my torso. I knew I wouldn't be able to doge so I planted my feet firmly and took the hit to my ribs, biting my lip to keep from yelping, and latched onto her leg as hard as I could. Spinning with as much force as I could muster, I did a 360 and released her. She went flying, but was able to correct herself and land on her feet. Despite my throbbing ribs, I didn't give her any longer to recover before I was on her. She was taller than me, and had a longer reach, but I was much faster. We traded blows for a while, preformed some acrobatics to distance ourselves from one another, and then came at each other all over again. She was a little stronger than Chess, but I was trying to give a little show. I didn't want to finish too quickly. Chess had gone down a lot easier than I thought she would. Horn managed to clip my cheek with her knuckles and I growled in irritation and managed to hit her right under the chin with an uppercut. I heard her teeth smack together and I grimaced. She had split her lip when her teeth came together and blood was pouring out of her mouth. Oops.

"Sorry!" I said shrilly. I paused temporarily and she looked at me with shock and then nodded. We went at each other once more and I started dodging her blows, but not hitting back. I felt a little bad for retaliating in the manner that I had..

Crowley and Krul were sitting side by side talking quietly to one another while they watched our violent dance. I didn't do well when I felt like I was being observed like a tool, so I decided to finish this fight. As Horn came straight at me with another kick, I dodged this time and jumped up to be above her, using enough speed that she too was dealing with an after image. To ensure that she would go down, I landed a kick to the back of her neck and landed next to her after she joined Chess on the ground. I was holding onto my side and breathing a little heavy. I did not heal quite as fast as normal vampires and my ribs were throbbing painfully. My eyes widened and I was barely able to raise my arms in time to defend myself against the next attack, which was a roundhouse kick from Crowley. I could not contain my yelp this time, as the force of the kick sent me flying fast across the room. I felt the ulna bones in both of my forearms fracture, and I hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. There was a small crater in the wall where I hit it. He did not hold back and flew at me with speed as great as my own. It was everything I had in me to get up and move as his fist the wall with such force that it was destroyed. I gritted my teeth in pain and kept dodging him while my arms slowly healed a little. My only saving grace was that his large size slowed him down just enough for me to get by. I was getting pissed at this point. I decided to use just a bit of my power so that I might actually accomplish something when I hit him. As he continued his punches and kicks, all the while a pleasant smile on his face, I waited until he got cocky. As he pulled back to deliver a heavier blow, instead of dodging his blow by moving away from him, I moved into him. Placing a slight barrier around myself, I crouched between his slightly bent legs, and with all the energy I could muster, launched myself off the ground and with the force of my whole body behind me, I head butted him in the chin. It was jarring. I saw stars and my teeth grinded together uncomfortably. What's worse is that he only moved back a few feet and paused to look at me while he rubbed his chin. His smile was gone, so it must have hurt.

"Ouch, that wasn't very nice," he murmured. He prepared to attack again as he spoke. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, nobody wins with a head butt," he grunted and I was barely able to dodge this time as the force behind this punch grazed my cheek and blood spurted out of the cut that formed. Still not fully recovered from my stupid attack that did _nothing_ , I had moved closer again, rather than trying to get away from him and lost my balance. My face smacked into his chest and I bounced off of him and fell on my ass. He came at me to deliver another blow but as he got close, his eyes suddenly widened slightly and he disappeared from my sight. Looking around in confusion, I saw that he was on the other side of the room, looking at me with that same childlike curiosity. His eyes slid over my body, and then he glanced down at his shirt and my eyes followed. I had gotten my blood on it when I bumped into him. I could feel the gash in my cheek slowly closing up. I felt like crying. My body hurt like hell. I was starting to think I had fractured my skull in the process of trying to get a hit in on him. The fact that he had me cornered hurt my pride just a little. The difference in power between a thirteenth and seventeenth progenitor was a lot more than I thought it would be. A thoughtful look crossed his face and his pleasant smile was back. "I think that's enough for today, you did fairly well," he said cheerily. I looked over at Krul to see that she was pleased with my performance. She sent a dazzling smile in my direction.

"You're no weakling," she said. She turned to look at Crowley, who was rubbing his jaw again. "It looks like she managed to dislocate it," she smirked at him. He was attempting to get it set so it would heal right. I smiled when I realized I had indeed managed to do something after all. He nodded and laughed.

"It didn't tickle, that's for sure," he complained. Movement in my peripheral vision caused me to turn my head. Chess and Horn were both conscious again. Crowley was suddenly in front of me again, and I flinched unintentionally. My adrenaline was still pumping. When I looked up at him, he was looking unsure of himself, but held his hand out to me. I stared at it for a moment before reaching up and taking it. His large hand practically swallowed my petite one. He pulled me up off the ground and turned to Krul. "Let me train her," he stated. His tone was almost demanding. I gawked up at him. He was kidding, right? I looked over at Krul and I saw a sassy smile appear on her face.

"But Crowley, I am pretty attached to her. I love her company," she said. "If I let you train her, I won't get to see her very often," she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "You just want her all to yourself," she whined. A smirk appeared on his face. Was I missing something here? He looked down at me and I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the look in his eyes. He looked almost… hungry? What. The. Fuck. The look was gone in an instant. I must have been imaging things, surely. I'm not a human, they didn't want my blood. I decided to put my eyes elsewhere and they ended up on Mika. He looked kind of sad and I frowned. "Serenity, I think it would be a good thing for you to have some training and learn how to fight even better," Kruls voice rang out. I tried to give her a look of desperation. I tried to tell her with my eyes that Crowley would kill me and that I didn't want to train. She ignored me, or she didn't care. One of the two. Crowley looked pleased with her decision.

"You'll have fun," he said kindly. "Chess and Horn could would love to have another girl around," he said and then bent down and whispered in my ear, "and to be honest, I think I would too." At this point, I probably looked like a tomato. What a womanizing PIG! I glared at him and he laughed quietly. Oh, screw him. I glanced over at the large chested girls and wondered if he treated them like that, or if he was just trying to get me flustered. One thing I have learned is that vampires like to fuck with each other. It was entertainment to them.

I huffed at him. "Fine," I snapped. He gave me a sweet smile. For as large as this man was, he sure acted like a gentle giant. Unless you were fighting him. Then he tried to pulverize you. Krul approached us and hugged me.

"We can leave in the morning," Crowley murmured. "If that's suitable for you, Krul," he added politely.

"That's fine. How long do you think she will need training?" She asked.

"It's hard to say," he shrugged. "Six months to a year, easily. She has no skills in weaponry and I think it would be beneficial for her to master at least a few kinds. She can come back here can come visit any time she wishes," he said. Krul nodded in agreement.

"I expect you to treat her as if she carries the same rank as yourself Crowley. The same goes for your aides," she informed him. Her statement made me feel a little better. He nodded in agreement. Motioning for Chess and Horn, he turned to me and smiled.

"This is exciting. We will see you first thing tomorrow." Turning back to Krul he kept speaking. "We are going to retire for the night." She waved him off and turned to me.

"Lacus and Rene will escort you back to Ferids. Pack your things, you will be staying with Crowley for quite some time," she said with a smirk on her face. I pouted. These were the living arrangements she had planned for me. Crowley played right into her hand. Sighing, I nodded and walked over to Mika to big him goodbye. He looked like he might cry. _I will come visit often, promise._ I scooped him up in a big hug and held him for a few minutes, memorizing his scent. I would miss him most of all. Deciding I should leave before I starting crying like a baby, I set him down and walked over to Rene and Lacus. Lacus was giving me a leery look.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" I started feeling my face. Everything was all healed up. Rene was the one to gain my attention next.

"He's scared of you," he said in a monotone voice. Lacus glared at him.

"I am not!" he snapped. He looked at me apologetically. "I just didn't think you were that strong. You pretty well kept up with Crowley so if the queen were to decide to give you rank, it would be somewhere close to his, if not the same.

"Oh," was all I managed to respond with. I hadn't even thought about gaining rank around here. I wasn't sure I wanted it. My thoughts wondered on that topic as we walked slowly back to Ferids mansion.

"On top of that, you're untrained. I imagine you would end up being capable of a much higher rank, if given the same amount of experience and training that Crowley possesses," Lacus added. "How old are you, anyways?" I responded with a look of mock insult.

"Lacus, you never ask a woman her age. Or weight," I said sounding appalled. His eyes widened and he stuttered an apology. I can' believe he took me seriously. I giggled softly, and which ended up turning into a loud peal of laughter. When I was finished, Rene was looking at me like I was insane and Lacus looked sheepish, but gave me a grin. I shook my head at them and we continued in silence. When we reached the mansion, we said our goodbyes. As I travelled through the halls and up the stairs, Ferid was nowhere to be seen. I decided to just go into my room and start packing. It's not like I had a lot. I had obtained two or three outfits while I was here, so that would all fit into a sack. I grabbed my two daggers that I had deposited on a desk the day I arrived here, and threw them on top of the clothes. My mind was completely blank and at peace as I hummed to myself and bumbled about my room. Unfortunately, that peace was not meant to last. Very suddenly, my alarm bells were ringing and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Arms like steel wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms at my sides. I recognized Ferids chuckle and frowned. He pulled me against him and my back was pressed flush against his torso. Deciding to try and be nice, I let out a chuckle of my own.

"You scared me, Ferid." I said and went to turn around to face him. He wouldn't let me. I started to wiggle. He still wouldn't relent. At this point, I was getting irritated and a feeling of desperation that I didn't understand at the time, hit me. "It's not funny anymore Ferid, let go!" I demanded in a snarl. I was awarded with a cruel laugh.

Oh Serenity, dear, calm down," he said in his signature voice. He leaned his face close to me and ran his nose down my cheek. I shivered, but not in a good way. "Remember what I told you earlier today?" he asked pleasantly. As I thought back through the events of my day, I suddenly remembered that crap he had pulled during the pillow fight. My eyes went wide and I began to struggle even more. What the hell was up with his grip? I couldn't get loose!

"Ferid, please don't," I begged. Mika was the only one to have done this, and I hadn't meant for him to, nor had he really wanted to. It had simply been a response to his painful thirst. Sharing blood between vampires was often a very intimate thing, and I was far from willing, especially not with him. He laughed at me again. I felt desperation rise in me like I had never felt before in my life. I tried to let out a scream, but he caught on and clamped his hand over my mouth to silence me. I felt his tongue slide against my throat once again. Despite being muffled I still screamed into his hand. I screamed and pleaded and begged. His hand was squeezing my face uncomfortably. I felt him slide his teeth along my neck. He stopped at the juncture between it and my shoulder. I clenched my teeth together and attempted to get loose once more. It did not good. I cried out when his teeth sank into me, and tears began to fall silently down my face. The intrusion was nothing like I had ever felt before. From the area of his entrance, a cold began to spread through my body. It was so cold that it burned. I felt so violated. A sob escaped my lips when he removed his hand from my mouth, and trailed it down the front of my body, cupping my breast in it and fondling it. I felt my strength slowly ebb away as he drank his fill. My body went limp in his arms. He drank until spots begin appearing in my vision. Just when I thought he was going to drink me to unconsciousness, he removed his fangs from my neck and licked it sickeningly slow while chuckling.

"How interesting. Your blood is the most unique thing I think I have ever tasted. Far better than any human I have acquired so far. He released me and I crumpled to the floor, tears still streaming down my face. "It's a shame you will be staying with Crowley. However will I take blood from you when you are so far away?" he sighed in mock disappointment. "On top of that, who will be here to keep dear Mika safe and sound?" I closed my eyes as his voice grated on my ears. I understood his offhanded threat. Tell no one, or he would harm Mika. I hated this man. More than anything in this world. I've never felt this way towards any other creature before, and I hated the way it made me feel. I steeled myself, and stood up shakily. Ferid was still talking, but I tuned him out. I walked over to my bed, and snatched my bag up. He was so busy blowing up his ego and listening to himself speak, that he didn't notice what I was doing until after I threw open the balcony doors and jumped over the ledge. As soon as I hit the ground, I flitted off into the city, vision blurry with unshed tears. Ferid did not follow.

I was about halfway through Sanguinem, when I turned a corner and smacked into something large. I closed my eyes and didn't even try to prevent hitting the ground. I ended up there quite often, and at the moment, I could care less and would probably wind up staying there. I felt so numb. When the impact never came, I opened my eyes to see who had caught me and was currently steadying me. Garnet eyes sparkled at me in the artificial moonlight. Crowley. A laugh rumbled deeply from his chest and reverberated through me. When I didn't so much as smile at him, he frowned.

"Are you alright little one?" he asked in concern. Normally, his nickname for me would have sorely pissed me off, but I was too absorbed in controlling my emotions so that he would not see my tears. I nodded curtly and went to stop around him. He reached his arm out, wrapped it around my stomach lightly and prevented my movement. I met his eyes tiredly. Whatever he saw in my amethyst depths caused him to remove his arm like I'd burnt him. I immediately flitted away. I felt his eyes on me until I was no longer in his line of sight. The city was silent tonight. There were no children out past the curfew and the guards were scarce. In no time at all, Kruls extravagant abode appeared before me. Luckily for me, she was sitting on her throne dozing off. Arukanu squawked and flew towards me, startling her awake. She looked almost irritated and I smiled sheepishly. When she realized it was just me, her irritation vanished. Arukanu landed on top of my head and started trying to burrow around in my hair. I snatched him out before he could tangle it too much and pet him gently. He quickly grew tired of that and nipped my hand. I released him and he flew back to Krul. Ornery little beast.

"What brings you here Serenity? Is everything alright?" She asked curiously. I nodded at her, and cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Yes," I thought quickly for an explanation, "I was just so eager to get started on my training that I thought if I stayed here through the night, Crowley, the girls, and I could leave sooner in the morning," I lied. It was taking some effort to keep control over my voice. She was watching me intently, but if she noticed anything, she didn't say. "Plus, I would get to be around you and Mika just a little longer before I leave," I added. A happy smile appeared on her face. She got up and motioned for me to follow her and we ended up in her hot springs again. It was a blessing on my tense muscles. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and it fell into the water around me. I dipped my head back into the water and massaged my scalp, letting the natural perfume from the falling flowers infuse their scent into my hair. They currently smelled like honeysuckle. I felt my body start to relax and closed my eyes. Krul let out a sigh also.

"So," she said dragging out the o, "what do you think of the thirteenth progenitor?" she asked innocently. I cracked open an eye and looked over at her.

"He is very strong," I answered shortly. She pouted.

"And?" she said. This time she carried out the a. I sat up and huffed.

"And what?" I asked irritably. She laughed at me.

"Surely you have more to comment on than just his strength," she harped. I rolled my eyes at her. Yeah, he was some good eye candy, but I would never admit that out loud. Plus he already had two girls to occupy himself with. Deciding to change the subject from Crowley, she redirected the conversation. "Ok, what do you think about Chess and Horn?" I thought for a few moments and smiled.

"I think they are both very kind. They are polar opposites of one another, so it will be fun getting to know them," I responded. She seemed pleased with my answer. I continued. "They obviously both adore Crowley, so he must be pretty likable." At this point I was thinking out loud. In all fairness, Crowley reminded me a little of my father, who had always been rather laid back and calm, as well as playful and mischievous. I missed him so much some days, especially when I was in mental anguish as I was currently. I all but stopped talking and my thoughts turned dark once more. Krul must have sensed something off because her hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. She was looking at me with her head cocked to the side, and concern on her face.

"Are you nervous about going above ground to Nagoya?" she asked softly. I shook my head no, and quickly reassured her.

"No, not really. It's just something different. Plus, I'm sure I will get to meet even more vampires," I said. She nodded.

"Yes, many other progenitors and nobles live there. Though, not all are from our faction. Crowley is actually part of Ferids faction." My stomach turned at the mention of that bastard. "Lucal Wesker is a resident there. He is a fifteenth progenitor a member of third progenitor Lest Karr's faction His servants name is Esther Lee. Zane Lindau is a seventeenth progenitor like Chess and Horn, and Mel Stefano is a nineteenth progenitor." I nodded in response to all of the information she was giving me. "Since Crowley is the highest ranking one there, you will be well kept. No one should bother you," she informed me.

"Well, that's nice to know," I responded.

"I think you will fit right in with Crowley and the others," she assured me. I smiled at her. Once we were done in the hot springs, she let me know what room to find Mika in. I shot off towards the guest rooms like a bullet. As I barged into Mikas room, I was a little shocked to find him in a deep peaceful sleep. Deciding not to wake him, I carefully climbed in the bed next to him and lay facing him. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed evenly. This poor little creature. I loved him something fierce. As I lay there watching him sleep, my emotions began to swirl and torment me. Despite that hot springs, I still felt cold from Ferids intrusion. My neck still hurt, even with the evidence of what happened being long since healed. But most of all, my heart hurt. The fact that someone would take something from me without my permission, and it being something so personal, well, it really tore me up inside. I finally felt the tears come. I bit my lip to muffle my sobs so Mika would not wake up. I did not cry myself to sleep. No, I wasn't going to get that lucky. I laid awake, tears pouring down my face until the pale color of the artificial sunlight began to just barely peak through the windows. It was then that my tears slowed and finally dried up. The realization that I was getting far away from Ferid very soon made me feel better.

* * *

Crowley stared after Serenity as she took off through the city. He was trying to be playful when he kept her from leaving right away, but when she had looked up at him, he knew to let her go. For only a split second, he had seen a deep and profound pain flash across them. Naturally, he was curious to find out what it was, but knew better than to pry. As he continued on his path, he found himself pondering over their brawl earlier that evening. She had done very well against the Chess and Horn. She thought she was doing a good job putting on a show, but he had seen through it. She was able to beat the girls with ease. If she had been trained prior to this day, he knew he would have been in for a world of hurt. A feeling of excitement went through his body at the thought of having a worthy sparring opponent. Having the opportunity to train and mold someone into a very powerful ally gave him reason to get excited. Since he secretly was strong enough to be a seventh progenitor, she was also very powerful in her own rights. Ferid still had him beat, but barely. Speaking of Ferid, he had finally arrived at his destination. Ferids mansion loomed in front of him and when he went to knock on the door, it was pulled open before he could rap his knuckles on it. Ferid looked up at him with a smirk.

"You requested to see me Ferid?" Crowley asked politely. Ferid nodded and let him in.

"Yes, thanks for being so punctual. You came shortly after I sent out the request," Ferid said and led him to the den. Ferid walked over to the fireplace and stood facing it, watching the flames jump around. Crowley sat down in one of the chairs, propped his legs up on the coffee table in front of him, and crossed one ankle of the other. He laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head, leaning back to sink into the chair. "I have orders for you," Ferid continued.

"Ok, let's hear em," Crowley said cheerfully.

"I want you to study Serenity very closely, since she will be under you care from now on," Ferid stated. Crowley could hear the irritation in his voice. This peaked his curiosity. Ferid rarely got annoyed. "There is something different about her, although I am not sure yet what it is. I want you to find out. I don't believe she is a regular vampire."

"What makes you think that she isn't normal?" he asked. "Is it something easily noticeable?" Ferid didn't respond right away. When he did, Crowley did not like the tone that came with his words.

"It's a hunch I have, but a pretty solid one. She has a very unique flavor," he said. Crowley bristled. Come to think of it, her scent had affected him adversely when they fought. Her scent intensified when she had gotten cut on the cheek, and his urge to drink had flared up stronger than he had felt in some time. Her blood had awoken feelings in him that he had not felt in hundreds of years. Normally, only human blood was thirsted after. But did that mean Ferid had drank from her? "Find out everything you can about her. I want to know all her little secrets." It was a good thing that Ferid was not facing him, because he was scowling at him. Something inside of him wanted to refuse his orders, but he knew better than to voice it. So instead, he stood up abruptly and turned to leave.

"Is that all?" Crowley said, maintaining his usual cheerful tone.

"Make sure she becomes loyal to you Crowley. If she is loyal to you, then that means she is loyal to me," he added. Crowley decided he would be more than happy to accept that part of his orders. The more powerful the followers he had, the better.

"As you wish," he responded, and left the mansion hastily. He would do as Ferid wished, but only the parts the benefited himself as well. She was definitely unique, but he could tell that by just looking at her. He had never seen another vampire with the color of her hair, nor that did not have crimson colored eyes unless they were incomplete. He had his own curiosity to fill. Ferid could wait for a while.

 **Well, there ya go. I'm gonna leave that there. Glad to finally have Crowley in the mix. Gosh, I just love him. He's so much fun! By the way, any of you guys playing pokemon go? I'm addicted, just saying lol It's a lot of fun. As always, please favorite, follow, review or whatever. Your thoughts are appreciated! The story has about 400 views, so I am going to assume more people like it, but I don't know unless you tell me! Until next time.**


End file.
